Broly, El Dios Saiyajin de Revy
by jorgecr72
Summary: Remarke en español del Fic "He God" de JensenDaniels32 /Revy pensó que lo que sufrió en su infancia era solo un mal recuerdo, se equivocó, pero esta vez, sin embargo, se escuchan sus gritos de ayuda y la salvó la última persona que cualquiera sospecharía, resulta que su salvador no es otro que Broly, el legendario Súper Saiyan * ADVERTENCIA: SUPER LIMONES Y LIMAS LEGENDARIOS *
1. La llegada de Broly

Cap. 1

SU ANGEL: PART 1

Otra vez.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

La experiencia traumática de Revy en la infancia de ser golpeada y violada por un policía corrupto que también la arrestó sin motivo en Nueva York, se suponía que no era más que un horrible recuerdo.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba ella, que se vio obligada a revivir los mismos horrores de esa noche cuando le habían dicho que ese policía estaba muerto, pero resulto que el muy maldito tuvo suerte, no solo sobrevivo a la muerte , si no que logro salir de los delitos que se le acusaban.

Si bien era notablemente mayor y tenía varias cicatrices ahora, definitivamente estaba vivo y todavía estaba violando a mujeres y menores de edad en la cárcel en la que estaba trabajando. Irónicamente, se había mudado a Trat, Tailandia, hace un par de días para trabajar como oficial de policía allí antes de que la arrestara.

Revy lleva ahora un uniforme de recluso en blanco y negro.

Ella está esposada y atada a una bola de acero (pelota y cadena) y se prepara para ser violada por este hombre que acaba de terminar de golpearla.

Los flashbacks del último y horrible encuentro de Revy con este hombre corrían por su mente a una milla por minuto.

El miedo, la conmoción, el dolor, los gritos para que alguien la salvara, poco sabía ella, sin embargo, que esta vez el resultado sería diferente de tal manera que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

"! Por favor, que alguien me salve, por Dios!" Revy gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones con ojos sin vida.

El policía corrupto de su pasado se reía de sus desesperados gritos de ayuda.

"Dios no existe, perra y para que lo sepas, en New York, soborne al juez e hice que ese caso se archivara y gracias a mis compañeros de la estación del distrito 27, logre que limpiaran mi expediente … y quieres saber algo … Yo fui el quien incito a tu padre a la bebida , tras la muerte de tu madre en el atentado a las Torres Gemelas" - fue la respuesta del policía, Revy estaba pasmada , recordaba que antes de ese fatídico día, Revy era una niña feliz de 10 años , la vida con sus padres , Brendan y Nancy era diferente , su padre que era hijo de inmigrantes chinos , era un policía íntegro y muy buen padre , pero tras la muerte de su madre el 11- S , las cosas cambiaron por completo, su padre paso de ser un policía integro a ser un policía grosero ,altanero y problemático , en muchas ocasiones llegaba a su casa ebrio y que por esa razón un día, escapo de su casa por su padre, fue arrestada y violada por un policía corrupto que resulto ser compañero de trabajo de su padre.

Al volver a su casa, su padre, después de golpearla, le pidió un vaso de whisky y en respuesta, ella le disparo a su padre matándolo.

Después de eso tuvo problemas con la policía, a causa de esto Revy perdió su fe en Dios, llevándola a creer que la policía abusó de ella porque para ellos era "otra ratoncita pequeña, sin poder ni Dios".

Revy fue encerrada en varias prisiones pero en la última, logro escapar, decidió que era mejor irse de Estados Unidos, así que logro seducir a un multimillonario que habia venido del extranjero y le robo su yate y se encamino hacia la isla de Roanapur.

Desde entonces Revy es una mercenaria que vive en Roanapur con su banda de mercenarios Dutch, Benny y Rock.

Ahora se dio cuenta, que por culpa de este maldito habia incitado al alcoholismo a su padre y por lo mismo consiguiente le arruino la vida.

Justo cuando el policía estaba a punto de violarla, una tercera voz que tenía un inmenso poder en ella, de repente salió de la nada y se hizo eco en toda la celda de Revy.

"¿OH? ENTONCES, ¿PUEDES LLAMARME, DEMONIO? ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" – dijo esa voz.

El oficial de policía solo se burló de la voz y dijo:

"Está bien, 'Demonio', luego tratar a esta chica, me encargare de ti"- tan pronto como este corrupto y retorcido oficial de policía pronunció esas palabras, una explosión de energía verde diezmó la parte posterior de la pared de la celda de Revy desde el exterior.

La atención del oficial de policía ahora estaba en quien causó esa explosión.

Lo que el oficial de policía vio a continuación lo hizo temblar de terror, mientras que Revy estaba tan asombrada e incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo que no podía moverse ni hablar.

El humo se despejó para revelar a un hombre extremadamente musculoso y de 12 pies de altura. Tenía un espigado cabello amarillo-dorado, 2 brazaletes dorados en las muñecas, un collar dorado alrededor del cuello, sin camisa, pantalones holgados blancos con una banda roja alrededor de la cintura y botas doradas.

Además, sus ojos eran completamente blancos, lo que lo hacía lucir aún más siniestro.

"¡Alto o disparo!" El policía corrupto dijo tembloroso antes de disparar las 12 balas de su arma al gigante musculoso.

Todos los 12 disparos alcanzaron su marca con éxito, solo para que se rebotaran de su cuerpo, las balas ahora arrugadas.

El policía comenzó a usar todas las armas contra él, pero nada tuvo ningún efecto en el gigante aparentemente invencible.

Una vez que estuvo a la altura de los brazos del posible violador de Revy, el gigante agarró la cabeza del policía demente y la apretó, aplastando la cabeza del hombre corrupto al instante.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió una emoción muy clara hacia su Salvador: Amor y excitación.

"¡Por favor espera!" Revy le gritó a su héroe antes de que pudiera salir de su celda y continuar su camino de destrucción.

Se sintió aliviada cuando vio que él giraba en su dirección, aunque el ceño fruncido que lucía era un poco desconcertante para ella.

"Por favor, dime tu nombre..." Revy le susurró suavemente.

Su respuesta fue inmediata: "SOY BROLY, EL SUPER SAIYAN LEGENDARIO.

"¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Llévame contigo!" – dijo Revy

Esa fue una respuesta que Broly ciertamente no esperaba.

Suplicar por su vida o gritar de terror era la reacción que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero esta mujer le había preguntado si podía venir con él.

Sorprendido por esto, Broly finalmente preguntó: "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿No temes por tu propia vida?"

La respuesta inmediata de Revy fue: "Nunca valore mi propia vida hasta ahora, pero me salvaste y preferiría morir antes de quedarme un minuto más en este maldito infierno".

De hecho, Broly estaba escuchando, pero el legendario Súper Saiyajin estaba demasiado estupefacto por lo que Revy acababa de decirle y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, por lo que se quedó allí con la mirada en blanco.

Después de unos 30 segundos de silencio, Broly se sintió intrigada por ella y decidió complacerla y permitirle acompañarla durante un rato.

"¿A dónde, mujer?" Al escuchar su pregunta, Revy parpadeó dos veces de manera cómica antes de quedarse boquiabierta, ya que no había esperado que el legendario Súper Saiyan le concediera su petición.

"La sede de la Black Lagoon Company en Roanapur y mi nombre es Rebecca pero me dicen Revy" Ella dijo, recuperando su compostura y dándole instrucciones para llegar al lugar.

"Ponte sobre mi espalda". Eso era todo lo que Revy necesitaba escuchar, ya que ella asintió con furia y luego procedió a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

A estas alturas, varios policías de Trat se estaban acercando a la ubicación de la celda en la que se encontraban Broly y Revy y todos llevaban armadura de cuerpo completo y estaban listos para la batalla.

Ya que el Súper Saiyan ahora tenía un pasajero en su espalda, decidió que sería mejor volar 300 pies en el aire y volar la cárcel, junto con todos los demás adentro.

Ahora Revy había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero estar en la espalda de un hombre que podía levitar en el aire era definitivamente una nueva experiencia para ella, si la forma en que sus ojos se hinchaban cómicamente de sus cuencas era algo para pasar.

Mientras Revy estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo loca, Broly ahora se estaba riendo de forma maníaca al escuchar los gritos de terror de todos en el edificio al ser vaporizada por una pequeña explosión de Ki del Saiyajin antes de volar.

Desafortunadamente para Revy, no era consciente de que los Saiyajin eran naturalmente capaces de volar a alta velocidad y, como resultado, casi se cayó de la espalda de su salvador en mitad del vuelo.

La bola y la cadena que estaba sujeta a sus pies tampoco ayudaba en nada. En ese momento, Revy comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus piernas y pies alrededor del estómago de Broly para obtener un mejor agarre. Ella consiguió un agarre, pero NO donde esperaba. Todavía...

* Lime *

Tan pronto como Revy se había detenido de deslizarse fuera de la espalda de su salvador, se dio cuenta de que sus pies eran más cálidos que el resto de su cuerpo.

Revy también notó que los dedos de sus pies estaban envueltos alrededor de algo muy duro.

Revy comenzó a moverlos hasta que oyó un gruñido cuando sus dos dedos de los pies grandes ya estaban estirados hacia arriba y sus 8 pequeños dedos estaban lo más abajo posible (cortesía de la bola y la cadena que tenía en los pies).

Al escuchar dicho gruñido de su salvador, Revy se dio cuenta de que sus pies y dedos de los pies se habían deslizado debajo de los pantalones de Broly y sobre su hombria de 20 pulgadas.

Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a su héroe sonrojarse profundamente.

Entonces tuvo una idea que fue acompañada por una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Ahh, ¿disfrutas esto?" Revy preguntó antes de mover sus dedos de los pies en su enorme polla de nuevo para llevar su punto a casa.

A pesar de que Broly no respondió verbalmente la pregunta de Revy, la forma en que su rostro acababa de cumplir los 12 nuevos tonos de rojo era un regalo de muerte.

Revy luego procedió a frotar lentamente sus pies hacia arriba y hacia abajo la polla larga y dura de Broly antes de hacer lo mismo con los dedos de los pies.

También le daba pequeños besos en el pecho y movía los dedos de los pies sobre la virilidad de Broly cada pocos segundos para mezclar un poco las cosas.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, Revy comenzó a frotarse los pies y los pies más rápido contra la enorme y dura polla de Broly, lo que provocó que liberara algo de precum.

Luego procedió a mover salvajemente sus suaves y sedosos dedos pequeños por toda la cabeza de la enorme erección de Broly, lo que hizo que Broly gimiera.

Los pobres y pequeños dedos de los pies de Revy luchaban por moverse más rápido, ya que se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil para ella moverlos tanto debido a la pesada bola y cadena que estaba sujeta a sus pies.

Cuando Revy aceleró el ritmo, Broly estaba llegando a su límite, su respiración ahora se volvió pesada y áspera, en su cabeza, nunca imagino que una humana le diera ese gran placer.

Con una contracción final y violenta pero sensual de los dedos suaves de Revy, Broly dejó escapar un rugido desgarrador y llegó al clímax.

Con los pies y los dedos de los pies cubiertos ahora por el cálido y pegajoso semen del legendario Súper Saiyajin, Revy se rio al ver que el rostro de Broly se ponía rojo como una remolacha.

"Entonces, te gustaría follarme como a un animal cuando regresemos a mi casa" - Ella le preguntó en un tono dulce y seductor.

Broly solo gruñó en respuesta a la pregunta de Revy mientras murmuraba algo sobre la concentración mental y las molestas distracciones.

Revy hizo un puchero antes de encogerse de hombros mientras continuaban volando hacia su próximo destino.

* FIN DE LIME *

Era tarde en la noche cuando Broly finalmente llegó al apartamento de Revy.

El legendario Súper Saiyajin había decidido diezmar a una ciudad vecina con una pequeña explosión de Ki después de dejar que Revy robara en una tienda de armas y una farmacia por dinero en efectivo, afortunadamente no habia nadie en la cuidad , puesto que debido al conflicto entre peligrosas pandillas , el poblado fue evacuado.

"¡Maldición, eso fue increíble! ¡Acabas de volar una ciudad entera con un maldito ataque! Jajaja, creo que me vas a gustar más y más, Broly, tu y Yo seríamos el equipo más rudo que existe". – decía alegremente Revy.

Broly simplemente respondió al comentario de Revy gruñendo una vez más mientras continuaba hacia su destino original.

Después de aterrizar en el edificio donde está su apartamento, Broly aplastó sin esfuerzo todas las restricciones de Revy, para gran sorpresa y asombro de Revy.

Revy ofreció a dejar que Saiyajin pasara la noche en su habitación con ella, lo cual él aceptó.

Puesto que el tipo necesitaba lavarse los pantalones por razones obvias y Revy tenía una lavadora que podía usar.

Mientras Revy y Broly se metían en la cama, Revy murmuró: "Gracias por salvarme", en voz baja. Por supuesto, ella no era consciente de su audición avanzada de Saiyan, así que soltó un grito de sorpresa y vergüenza como cuando escuchó a Broly gruñir en respuesta.

Luego se fueron a dormir, pero no antes de que Revy le diera a Broly un beso en la mejilla por salvarlo una vez que se quedó dormido.

Mientras dormían, ambos tenían el mismo sueño perturbador de que Ghost Nappa estaba constantemente haciendo sonidos de "qué esperas para follártela".

Iba a ser una larga noche...

CONTINUAR…


	2. el Angel de Revy

Cap. 2

He Ángel: Parte 2

La mañana siguiente, Revy abrió los ojos y soltó un fuerte bostezo cuando notó que la ducha estaba abierta.

Con las pistolas cargadas y listas para sacar al infierno de quienquiera que estaba en su ducha, Revy rápidamente arrancó las cortinas mientras lucía una expresión de locura en su rostro.

Sin embargo, había olvidado por completo que había dejado que su salvador pasara la noche con ella, y como resultado, ella tenía una visión completa y cercana de Broly en toda su gloria del legendario Súper Saiyajin.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y su mandíbula cayó al suelo, junto con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca, cayó en un trance al ver sus rasgos mientras la sangre goteaba por su nariz mientras babeaba.

Aún en su legendaria transformación Súper Saiyan, el cuerpo entero de Broly parecía haber sido cincelado en mármol y tenía proporciones perfectas.

Había una gran cicatriz en su pecho, su lindo trasero, una cola y maldita sea la más grande hombría que ella habia visto.

"Broly... Brooooooly..." fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando Broly rápidamente giró su cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa - "Te gusta lo que ves"- causando que ella se volviera roja y cachonda, la pobre chica se desmayó por la vergüenza.

Después de ese pequeño... incidente... tanto Broly como Revy se vistieron y se prepararon para el día.

Después de que ambos terminaran de desayunar, ella decidió llevar a su salvador a The Black Lagoon Shipping Company en Roanapur y mostrarle los alrededores.

Una vez que llegaron, los ojos de Dutch y Benny se abrieron al ver a su compañera.

"¡Revy!" - Sus dos compañeros de trabajo exclamaron en shock y alivio al verla viva, a lo que ella responde con un 'Hola' casual.

Al escuchar esto, Benny se echó a reír: "¿Entonces te arrestaron, supuestamente te asaltan los terroristas, y vuelves y solo dices 'Hola'?, la misma vieja Revy.

¿Cómo regresaste, de todos modos? - Todos los canales de noticias de televisión digieren que unos terroristas te llevaron.

Luego están todos estos otros rumores locos, como que te mataron en la explosión con todos los demás cuando la cárcel de Trat o que te vieron disparar a personas en la ciudad vecina, momentos antes de que fuera destruía e incluso hay un rumor sobre que eres secuestrado por un monstruo gigante indestructible ... como ... el ... " - Cualquier otra cosa que Benny iba a decir parecía morir una vez y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando vio al legendario Súper Saiyajin finalmente entrar en el edificio, una sonrisa siniestra con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

"¿Yo un monstruo? No, estás equivocado. ¡Soy el diablo! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" - Era la respuesta loca y enloquecida del legendario Súper Saiyajin" - . Al escuchar esas palabras, Benny se desmayó, pero no antes de que literalmente se hiciera en los pantalones.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Dutch se salieron de sus cuencas de una manera cómica en cuanto vio al Broly y a Revy antes de dirigirse al sofá. "Necesito acostarme un minuto..."

Cinco minutos y un cambio de ropa interior más tarde, Benny ahora estaba de mal humor mientras estaba sentada en el suelo mientras Revy se reía de él.

"¡Jajaja! Yo... no puedo creer... que en realidad... ¡te hiciste en los pantalones!" - Jadeó Revy entre risas, causando que Benny llorara lágrimas de anime.

Después de que Revy se recuperó unos minutos después, ella, Benny, Dutch y Broly, extremadamente aburridos, se reunieron para discutir los eventos de ayer y también para aprender sobre Broly. Ah, y Ghost Nappa también estaba allí.

"¡HOLAAA!" - Salió el fantasma de Saiyajin calvo, animado cómicamente.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien dijera algo, para gran disgusto del Legendario Súper Saiyan, antes de que Dutch finalmente decidiera romper el silencio.

"Está bien, ya que todos sabemos los nombres de los demás, podemos omitir las formalidades y seguir el camino…. Broly… ¿exactamente cómo conociste y ayudaste a Revy a escapar?" - Desde que Dutch y Benny se habían despertado esta mañana, las únicas cosas de las que habló The News Stations se referían al hecho de que Revy había sido sacada de la cárcel de Trat ayer por una organización terrorista desconocida, junto con los dos cráteres humeantes donde la cárcel de Roanapur y una ciudad vecina que afortunadamente estaba abandonada, pocos minutos después de su fuga y querían cualquier información que pudieran obtener.

"No dijiste 'por favor'" - respondió Broly en tono burlón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lástima que no sabían que las respuestas exigentes de un Saiyajin era una de las últimas cosas que querías hacer cuando intentabas sacar algo de ellas.

"¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo te lo diré!" Una voz dijo antes de que una figura se hiciera realidad ante sus propios ojos, sobresaltando al grupo cuando Broly se dio la cara.

"Hola. Soy Ghost Nappa, y el hombre grande a mi lado es Broly… Es el legendario Súper Saiyajin". La última frase hizo que apareciera una marca en la frente de Broly, mientras que las otras tres personas en la habitación se dejaron caer antes de que el espectro continuara.

, "Todo comenzó ayer cuando..." Antes de que Ghost Nappa pudiera decir una palabra más, tanto holandés como Benny lo interrumpió y preguntó al unísono:

"¡Espera, espera, espera, espera! ¿Dónde diablos viniste? ..." Sin embargo, el fantasma Saiyan le devolvió el favor.

"¡HEY! ¡Es muy grosero interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando! …de todos modos, todo comenzó ayer cuando Broly estaba golpeando a dos tipos realmente fuertes antes de que apareciera este otro tipo realmente fuerte, después de golpear a los muchachos, mi amigo aquí decidió volar el planeta, junto con 1/4 del universo con una bola de energía masiva…sin embargo, dos de los tres tipos a los que Broly había golpeado cavaron dentro de sí mismos y también disparó un rayo de energía combinada….los dos ataques chocaron entre sí, y el tipo grande aquí estaba dominando los rayos de energía combinados de sus dos oponentes…entonces, justo como parecía que mi amigo aquí iba a ganar y destruir todo, Apareció de los Cielos. Su nombre era... Kakaroto ".

Al escuchar esa última parte, todos los demás en la sala tuvieron fallas a excepción de Broly, quien comenzó a apretar los dientes al recordar a un cierto Saiyajin a quien despreciaba.

Ghost Nappa pareció confundido por la reacción, pero se encogió de hombros después de unos segundos continuando con la historia una vez más.

"Kakaroto luego soltó su propia energía y la combinó con las otras dos y destrozó el ataque de energía de Broly antes de golpearlo y enviarlo al sol…pero sin embargo, justo cuando se acercaba a la estrella más cercana del mundo, de repente aprendió a usar la técnica de Transmisión instantánea de la nada, y también creó un desgarro entre nuestro universo y este universo y como yo soy un fantasma, decidí acompañar a Broly aquí presente… ¿verdad Broly?... ¿Broly? ¿Me oyes? ¿Oye Broly?

Una vez más, apareció una marca en la frente de Broly mientras todos los demás soltaban gotas de sudor. "Eh, supongo que no hablas mucho hoy, oh bueno."

"De todos modos ", dijo Ghost Nappa cuando volvió al tema", el portal nos arrojó frente a una cárcel.

Luego, Broly hizo un agujero en la pared, solo para encontrar a Revy a punto de ser violada.

Por un momento, todos los que estaban dentro del rango de audición se detuvieron por un momento al escuchar un grito enfurecido, exasperado y entusiasta, seguido de disparos, haciendo eco en toda la ciudad antes de regresar a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Una vez que finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a hablar, informó a todos en la habitación que Broly la había salvado antes de que el bastardo pudiera hacerle algo.

"Ah, bueno, todos cometemos errores. De todos modos, Broly la salvó antes de que alguien pudiera violar su hermoso trasero, y luego explotó en la cárcel. …luego mi amiga la llevó a pasar una noche en una ciudad vecina que estaba desierta, a la que robó y Broly ¡La Estalló por diversión!... Fue la mejor cita de la historia... y luego se fueron a casa al lugar de Revy para pasar la noche allí "- el Fantasma Nappa concluyó.

Silencio.

Durante casi dos minutos, nadie habló, ni se movió ni respiró, aunque Revy estaba maldiciendo mentalmente al fantasma de Saiyajin y su transparencia mientras lucía una marca masiva en su cabeza sobre la rudeza que mostró hacia ella cuando se corrigió.

Entonces alguien finalmente habló.

"¡¿REALMENTE ESPERESAS QUE CREEMOS ESO?! … ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO!" - Benny rugió con indignación, mientras que Ghost Nappa se echó a reír y dijo:

"¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!... Y lo mejor de todo es que nunca volveremos a ver a Kakaroto". Todos en la habitación entera miraron al fantasma Saiyan con incredulidad, excepto a Broly, quien de repente comenzó a gritar la palabra 'Kakaroto' antes de volar por la ventana y lanzar mi a la atmósfera a un ritmo furioso.

Un avión fue vaporizado en pleno vuelo por una de las explosiones de mi durante su alboroto, causando que el planeta se sacudiera por la fuerza de la explosión, por fortuna el avión era de un narcotraficante que llevaba un cargamento de Drogas.

Mientras tanto, en la sede de la Black Lagoon Company en Roanapur, todos en la sala (con un cuerpo físico) palidecieron de puro terror después de presenciar el poder que Broly acababa de mostrar.

Dos minutos después, Broly regresó y notó que tanto Benny como Dutch lo miraban con una mezcla de absoluto shock y horror mientras temblaban de miedo.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a reírse de la satisfacción que sintió al ver a los dos hombres reaccionar, Revy corrió hacia Broly con alegría y saltó en el aire tan alto como pudo para agarrarse del cuello del hombre de 12 pies de altura antes de usar se arma para acercarse a su cara y presiona sus labios contra los propios del legendario Súper Saiyan.

Normalmente, a Revy no la sorprenderían besando a alguien frente a otras personas, pero esta vez tenía dos razones que explicaban por qué hizo esto.

La primera razón era que no podía creer que su salvador tuviera poderes tan asombrosos y eso no la hacía pensar con claridad.

La segunda razón fue porque esto, combinado con todo lo demás sobre él, hizo que a su manera estaba muy excitada para controlarse más.

Mientras tanto, tanto los ojos de Benny como los de Dutch estaban tan abiertos como los platos de la cena, y ambas mandíbulas se aflojaron por completo cuando sus cerebros intentaban comprender lo que estaban viendo.

¡Revy, de todas las personas, en realidad está besando a un hombre al que ella había conocido ayer! …Además de eso, el chico con el que se está besando es un gigante de 12 pies de altura con superponerse capaces de vaporizar el planeta.

¿Por qué no le tiene miedo? ¿Por qué no ha destruido nuestro planeta a estas alturas? - Dutch pensó para sí mismo mientras se frotaba los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas. Mientras tanto, la gran cantidad de conmoción que Benny sintió fue demasiado para que él la manejara de inmediato, por lo que se desmayó.

Dutch luego lo recogió y lo sacó de la habitación, decidiendo que sería mejor irse.

Tan pronto como los labios de Revy se encontraron con los de Broly cuando todavía estaba en su legendaria transformación Súper Saiyan, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y su mandíbula se aflojó durante unos cinco segundos antes de salir de su estado de shock y devolver el beso, permitiéndole a su lengua acceder a su boca.

Su beso fue feroz cuando ambas lenguas se enfrentaron violentamente en una batalla por el dominio y se chuparon las lenguas mutuamente antes de acariciarlos con ternura y de trazarlos en la parte posterior de sus dientes, haciendo que sintieran el placer hasta el extremo.

Un calor comenzaba a acumularse entre las piernas de Revy cuando se besó con el legendario Súper Saiyan, lo que hizo que se frotaran lentamente, suavemente y antes de envolverlas alrededor de la parte superior del estómago de Broly y frotárselas intensamente.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que ya no podía soportarlo más.

"¡Broly! … ¡a mi habitación!... ¡Ahora!" El legendario Súper Saiyajin gruñó por lo que consideraba una orden, pero eso no le impedía cumplir.

Saiyajin o no, Broly todavía era un hombre, después de todo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo salvaje con la única mujer por la que realmente había sentido algo.

Al llegar, Broly cerró la puerta con llave antes de dejarse caer en el suelo del dormitorio con Revy en sus brazos.

Finalmente era el momento de que ambos disfrutaran el cuerpo del Otro.

* COMIENZO DE LIMÓN *

Revy rápidamente sacó su camisa de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus senos bien dotados se agitaran ligeramente al exponerse.

El legendario Súper Saiyajin sonrió al ver esto y comenzó a acariciar suavemente los montículos de carne grandes, suaves y sedosos con sus manos.

Dejando escapar un gemido, ella tuvo una mirada voraz en sus ojos y golpeó sus labios con los suyos con tanta fuerza que su labio comenzó a sangrar un poco.

Broly luego lamió la sangre del labio de Revy, causando que ella se estremeciera de placer.

Una vez que le permitieron acceder a su boca, ambos, Broly y Revy, usaron su lengua para hundirse el uno en el otro.

De repente, Revy se detuvo.

Broly la miró confundida hasta que comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y las botas.

Esto hizo que Broly sonriera cálidamente, lo cual es difícil de imaginar debido a que sus ojos están completamente blancos, antes de quitarse la ropa también.

Revy casi se desmayó cuando vio la enorme hombría que Broly poseía, media al menos 20 pulgadas y además estaba dura como una roca.

'¿acaso esa gran polla encajara dentro de mí?' - Se preguntó mientras contemplaba el órgano sexual de su salvador, completamente fascinada por su gloria.

Ambos completamente desnudos, Revy se acercó y comenzó a frotarse contra el poderoso cuerpo del Saiyajin, ella quería que esa enorme verga de carne dura y palpitante abra su coñito y lo llene, la sola idea le hace temblar de lujuria.

Desesperada, toma con mano firme el duro y grueso tronco que palpita contras su palma, guiando la cabeza de este contra su agujero vaginal totalmente mojado y caliente.

Cuando las manos grandes de Broly caen sobre sus pezones, la chica se tensa y cuando Broly apretó el pezón, le hace gemir, sabía que estaba atrapada, lo sabía y reconocía de le gustaba está atrapada en los brazos del Saiyajin.

Broly no solo era un macho, también estaba forrado de músculos y con una verga enorme y ella lo sabía

Grita, sorprendida cuando Broly comienza a embestirla, cogiéndole duro, a fondo, haciéndole gemir nuevamente, Revy estaba que disfrutaba mientras el Saiyajin la saciaba.

-Sí, mujer así…hazlo así. –Gruñó Broly - gime como una verdadera putita para mí…tu coño está bien lleno con un buen pedazo de carne de hombre y debes mostrar gratitud….y debo decirte que lo amo como gimes. –le aprieta las tetillas, oyéndole gemir, Revy y Broly cruzaron miradas

-Broly sonrió y le dijo: -Te gustan mis músculos, verdad, es por eso, me invitaste a pasar la noche contigo, eres una mujer que tiene un hambriento coño buscando machos poderosos como yo, dime, Mujer, ¿estás lista para recibir un poco de esperma buen espesito y caliente de tu hombre?

Esas palabras hacían hervir a Revy, quien con las mejillas rojas y sus hombros cubiertos de gotitas de sudor, asiente y cierra los ojos, gimiendo cuando Broly intensifica sus embestidas, metiéndosela bien adentro.

La respiración del musculoso Saiyajin se hace más espesa y Revy sabía que muy pronto su salvador pronto se correrá, llenándola y dejándola toda inundada de esperma caliente.

Y la sola idea le estimulaba aún más.

Ambos se acercaban a su límite cuando Revy dijo: "¡AH, AH! ¡No puedo contenerme mucho más!" Al escuchar esas palabras, Broly sonrió y dijo: "Entonces hagámoslo juntos".

Con un empuje final, gritaron en un puro éxtasis cuando ambos llegaron al clímax al unísono.

"¡BROOOLY! ¡SOY TUYYYAAA! ¡AAAAAAAH!" Revy gritó cuando sus paredes internas se derrumbaron, sus jugosos fluidos fluyeron hacia la hombría de Broly.

"Tómala toda… ¡TOMA TODA MI LECHE CALIENTE!... ¡REEEVYYY! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó a todo pulmón antes de desatar su carga dentro de su condición de mujer, pero no antes de disparar un Ki a la atmósfera desde la ventana de la habitación.

El planeta Marte nunca fue visto de nuevo después de ese día.

Revy casi desfallece, siente como esa gruesa verga, toda palpitante y dura, escupe semen hirviente va recorriéndola, saliendo, estallando en poderosas oleadas que golpean su interior, bañando prácticamente su útero.

* FIN DE LIMÓN *

"¡Eso fue increíble! Supongo que esto nos convierte en una pareja oficial ahora, ¿eh?" - Revy exclamó / preguntó a su salvador mientras ella maullaba suavemente.

Decidiendo simplemente "ir con la corriente", Broly se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Si quieres". Revy simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y lo besó antes de decir: "claro que quiero ser tu pareja".

Pero entonces...

"¡Wow! Eso es lo que yo llamo... Legendario. ¡En serio, ustedes dos fueron geniales!... De hecho, ¡ese fue el sexo más violento y más caliente que he visto antes! Quiero decir, ¡incluso volaron un planeta! ¡No veo eso en internet! Ahh, internet porno... clásico".

Al parecer, Ghost Nappa había decidido flotar a través de las paredes sin ser detectado justo cuando Revy se desnudara para Broly.

¡NAPAAAAAAAA, LARGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Broly se Convierte el Ssj Dios

Gorra. 3

 **Broly se convierte en Ssj Dios**

Después de la invasión de la privacidad de Fantasma Nappa al final del último capítulo, Broly decidió preguntarle a Revy si quería volar con él y provocar el caos, a lo que ella accedió fácilmente.

La reputación con estilo nupcial, causando que gritara de sorpresa, antes de volar hacia otra ciudad cercana para su fecha de destrucción.

Durante su cita, Broly dejó que Revy robara algunas tiendas antes de encontrarse con ocho miembros de una pandilla local en la calle.

Al ver una hermosa dama con un gigante de ojos blancos y 12 pies de altura, tuvo la brillante idea de deshacerse del gran hombre y "divertirse" con su mujer.

Ellos rodearon rápidamente a los dos antes de la Revolución de la vida móvil.

El líder se burló y sacó un cuchillo antes de amenazar con tomarla por la fuerza.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se hizo el comentario, Revés se sacaron rápidamente a M92s con Boinas Dual Modificadas y se descargaron antes de que lanzaras un ataque.

Cada uno de sus disparos, impacto entre sus ojos.

Cuando se inició una búsqueda de objetos de valor, Broly estaba observando un edificio cercano por alguna extraña razón.

"Te perdiste uno" - comentó el legendario Súper Saiyan.

Mirándolo confundido, ella estaba en punto de decirle algo hasta que él desapareció de repente.

Un par de segundos más tarde, salió de la parte posterior del otro extremo del edificio con un tipo junto con su cráneo que el rogaba al legendario Súper Saiyan que lo dejara ir.

"Si insiste," Broly respondió sombríamente antes de viajar hacia el cielo antes de soltar su agarre. La vista para ver a sus verdugos simplemente flotar en el aire como si no fuera nada cuando se cuenta de que se estaba cayendo.

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de gritar antes de salpicar la sangre de su cuerpo, antes de impactar en el camino.

"Te lo dije". Dijo Broly con una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba justo al lado de ella.

Ahora lo estaba mirando con asombro y con total desconcierto.

Sonriendo con satisfacción ante su incredulidad, le conté sobre su habilidad para sentir las fuerzas de la vida desde muy lejos.

"¡GUAU!" Fue su respuesta inteligente.

Mientras tanto, el departamento de policía ha sido publicado en una mujer con ojos de color ámbar, cabello color y tatuaje tribal en su brazo derecho que mató a 8 personas, así como a un hombre volador gigante con ojos completamente blancos, pelo espigado amarillo verdoso que la acompañaba.

Rápidamente enviaremos un equipo de varios oficiales para investigar y efectivamente, a los amantes de la escena del crimen.

Para gran confusión de Broly, Revy comenzó a leer más fácilmente.

Sin embargo, no he llegado muy lejos, ni a los cruceros de la policía.

Los oficiales tienen que ver con sus armas y listos para abrirlos.

El miedo estaba grabado en todo el rostro de Revy cuando su cuerpo comenzó un temblar involuntariamente. "No ..." Ella silenciosamente gimió por lo bajo cuando una bala impacto en su cuerpo.

Broly, sin embargo, escuchó su voz llena de miedo fuerte y clara, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron cuando el gran grupo de policías se acercaba a ellos rápidamente con sus armas aun apuntando a ambos, el cuerpo de Revy pareció moverse repentinamente por su cuenta mientras alcanzaba sus armas.

Sin embargo, estos oficiales de policía inmediatamente abrieron fuego.

Entonces, de repente, antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, ¡ella se había ido de repente!

"¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" - Al escuchar el rugido de dicha segunda voz, la voz de un hombre que venía desde lo más alto del edificio, todos se dieron cuenta de que Broly también estaba desaparecido.

Broly había hecho todo perfectamente en el intento de rescate de su Revy, sin embargo, hizo algo que ni siquiera sus sentidos podían predecir, cerró los ojos.

 _ **[BROLY'S POV]:**_

 **BROLY** : '¡HA! Comparado conmigo, estas balas podrían estar moviéndose en cámara lenta! Algo apesta que estos mosquitos dispararon sus ataques hacia ella desde un rango tan corto, pero todavía tengo mucho tiempo para salir de peligro. ¡Luego destruiré todos estos bichos patéticos con un ataque! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ... qué... es eso…Sangre... de quien es la sangre ¿SU SANGRE? ¡¿Por qué no abre los ojos?! ... Duele... ¿Por qué es esto? ¡No entiendo! ¡Tomé las vidas de todos en miles de planetas y nunca me ha molestado antes! ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA?!

 **VOZ:** "Eso es porque finalmente aprendiste lo que significa cuidar la vida de alguien, Broly".

 **BROLY:** "¡Esa voz!... ¡KAKAROTO!

 **GOKU:** "Me llamo Goku ahora, ¡pero sí! ¡Hola!"

 **BROLY:** "¿Así que incluso en la muerte me atormentas? ¡KAAKAAROOOOTO!

 **GOKU:** "Aww vamos, no seas así..."

 **BROLY:** "¡CÓMO TE ATREVIVO! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA, KAKAROT!"

 **GOKU:** "Pero ya te dije que lo lamentaba…además, solo estoy aquí para intentar ayudarte, no te perseguiré ni nada, ¡lo prometo!" Solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

 **BROLY:** "Y por qué debería escucharte"

 **GOKU** : "Porque lo que te digo es la verdad, Broly. Por favor, déjame ayudarte, yo sé que nunca hemos estado en los mejores términos, pero solo éramos enemigos porque estabas destruyendo vidas inocentes y las vidas de aquellos por los que luchaba para proteger… así como la forma en que luchas para proteger a alguien precioso para ti ahora mismo.

 **BROLY:** ¡Que estaba luchando para proteger a alguien que me importaba! ¡PERO AHORA ESTÁ MUERTA, ASÍ QUE AHORA VOY A DESTRUIR A ESTE MALDITO PLANETA Y AL RESTO DEL UNIVERSO!

 **GOKU:** Te tengo noticias… ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA, BROLY!

 **BROLY:** "¿Q-qué...?!

 **GOKU:** "¡Sí! Hice que mis amigos usaran las esferas de dragón para arreglarla, mira las esfera son 7 orbes mágicos que, cuando se recolectan, convoca a un dragón gigante llamado Shenlong y él le concede al invocador dos deseos, siempre que esté en su poder y gracias a mi ahijado Eita logro que su poder llegar hasta donde estas, ella debería estar despertando en cualquier momento.

 **BROLY:** 'Tiene razón... ¡ella...!' – dijo al sentir el Ki de Revy.

 **GOKU:** Ahora Broly, escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte…el dolor que estabas experimentando hace un momento es la tristeza que sientes al perder a alguien que amas o te importa.

Es conocido como el dolor de la pérdida.

Al parecer nunca habías experimentado ese dolor y es por eso que la gente lucha, para proteger a los que aman.

Cualquiera puede destruir, pero la verdadera fuerza proviene del deseo de proteger a aquellos que son importantes para usted, y eso es lo que hace que la FUERZA VERDADERA de las personas, así que abraza estos sentimientos, y lo encontrarás la paz por fin.

 **BROLY** : ...

 **GOKU:** De todos modos, he dicho todo a lo que vine aquí y la conexión no durará mucho más, me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo sin tener que preocuparme por ser asesinado… ¡Ah, y cuida bien de tu novia! ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, solo ten cuidado de enojarla, porque ella usara "El Sartén de la fatalidad" y créeme… ¡Esa cosa duele!

 **KING KAI:** "¡Goku! ¡Deja de recordar los horrores de tu esposa y date prisa!"

 **GOKU:** "¡Oh, cierto, lo siento, Rey Kai! De todos modos, ¡adiós Broly! ¡Y dile a tu novia que te manda saludos!".

 **BROLY:** '... Oh, no te preocupes, Kakaroto, ¡no dejaré que nadie la lastime de nuevo!'

Goku solo asintió con la cabeza

 _ **[POV END]**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Una sobresaltada Revy aulló y saltó a sus pies mientras un fuerte rugido resonaba en toda la zona.

Después de dicho grito, enormes trozos de la Tierra fueron repentinamente arrastrados al aire por una fuerza invisible mientras todo el planeta comenzó a temblar violentamente.

Fuertes rayos estaban saliendo de los cielos de todo el mundo, haciendo que los ciudadanos gritaran de puro terror.

Ondas masivas de todos los océanos y lagos del planeta, junto con los vientos de fuerza de huracán.

Las nubes también fueron sacadas del cielo y hacia Broly.

Sin embargo, el extraño fenómeno no solo se limitaba al Planeta Tierra, ya que todo el universo había comenzado a sacudirse debido a la increíble oleada de poder.

Los cinturones de asteroides se vieron afectados y las tormentas electromagnéticas aparecieron en todas las galaxias.

Todos en el planeta estaban gritando de terror cuando comenzaron a temer lo peor.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte rugido en todas las naciones, seguido de una luz blanca cegadora mientras todos se preparaban para el fin del mundo…sin embargo, nunca llegó, para gran sorpresa y alivio de la gente de la Tierra.

Sin embargo...

Una vez que la luz finalmente se apagó, Revy se levantó temblorosa mientras se frotaba los ojos antes de finalmente abrirlos.

Lo que vio la sacudió hasta el fondo.

Pelo rojo y cejas rojas.

Los ojos aún están en blanco y en blanco, pero con un brillo brillante y brillante en blanco, junto con el toque más pequeño de rojo mezclado.

Un aura hermosa y todopoderosa, compuesto de una mezcla de color carmesí, naranja y amarillo dorado, irradiando alrededor de Broly en su legendaria forma de Súper Saiyan.

Broly acabó de convertirse en el legendario Dios Súper Saiyan ... por el amor de Revy

CONTINUARÁ ...


	4. Pesadilla en el Distrito 27

Capitulo 4

Revy se desmayó.

Tantas cosas aparentemente imposibles más allá de su comprensión acabar de suceder ante sus propios ojos que su cerebro no pueda manejarlo todo de una vez.

Sin embargo, no fue un último detalle, ni un poco antes de que la información fuera de un segundo después estaba en el borde del edificio, y tampoco está usted desmayando en el techo.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser un problema, porque Broly la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo pudiera comenzar a caer.

Un momento después, se encuentran en los brazos de su hombre.

Cuando revisó el conocimiento de nuevo, lo primero que notó fue el pelo rojo y el espigado de su salvador.

Todo lo que podías hacer era caer de rodillas y mirar aturdida mientras comenzamos a darnos cuenta de que todo lo que acabamos de ver era real y no solo un sueño loco.

Sintió una mezcla de asombro, desconcierto, estupidez, incredulidad, asombro, fascinación, asombro y un poco de miedo al ver esta nueva transformación.

"Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo", dijo el legendario Súper Saiyan Dios por su mujer antes de flotar hacia la calle, listo para borrar estas políticas en particular de la tierra de la tierra.

Si los perseguidores de Broly y Revy no tenían miedo antes, ahora sí lo estaban con certeza. Debido a todo el mundo hace unos momentos, sus patrulleros han sido volcados en la calle o arrojados a edificios cercanos a pocos pies de distancia.

La mayoría de los oficiales de la policía ya se había hecho en sus pantalones cuando se pensaba que el mundo se iba a acabar hace un momento.

Por lo tanto, la mayoría de ellos se desmayó al ver el hombre que causó todo esto flotando hacia ellos luciendo diferente que antes.

Un par de ellos, un embargo, aún no estaban muy bien.

Sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando las nubes se arrugaron y se deslizaron fuera de su cuerpo en el momento del impacto.

Luego, las policías trataron el hombre cuando aterrizó, solo para lo que llevamos a la tierra a la cantidad de energía que se emite, que aún era menos de una parte, antes de que se acercarse a él.

Además de la pequeña cantidad de su energía, se formó y crió debajo de él, y ahora los oficiales como los inconscientes fueron aplastados.

Revy todavía no estaba completamente aturdida cuando su Broly regresó, quien todavía estaba en su versión más reciente.

Había decidido permanecer en la forma del legendario Súper Saiyan Dios por unos días al menos, ya que te había gustado bastante.

Al escuchar la voz de su salvador decir su nombre, Revy finalmente salió de su estado de trance. "¿Pe ... pe ... Pero ...?" Ella lo preparó tartamudear al fin.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Practique para ganar el premio a la apariencia más linda del mundo o algo así?" Eso le provocó una reacción.

"Por supuesto no ..." Ella es tartamudeo con un sonrojo antes de continuar, "es solo ... ¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿Cómo te llamaba ese cambio tuyo? ... Los humanos no deben ser capaces de hacer cosas así" - Broly la miró Extrañamente antes de que de repente se echara a reír. "¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Y quién dijo que yo era humano?" - Ahora fue el turno de Revy de reír.- "¡Jajaja! ¿Y qué otra cosa seria, ¿un extraterrestre de Marte o algo así? ¿O tal vez pensar que eres un dios? ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien!"

Broly solo miró con incredulidad antes de responder: "No, soy un Saiyajin del Planeta Vegeta, y sí, soy un Dios".

Por un segundo, su mujer solitaria.

Después de dar testimonio de lo que acaba de suceder hace unos momentos, solo hizo que pareciera más plausible.

¡LOS HUMANOS NO PUEDEN hacer las cosas que su salvador acaba de hacer! ¿Pero un dios? Ella tiene que escuchar acerca de cómo se ha producido esta idea.

"E-espera, entonces ... ¿realmente eres de otro planeta? ... ¿Y qué te parece estar tan seguro que eres un Dios?" Ella preguntó.

Suspirando, él asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a explicar la historia de la Raza Saiyajin. Se contó sobre lo que se hizo para ganarse la vida, cómo se destruyó su planeta el tirón galáctico conocido como Frieza, y sobre las transformaciones de Saiyan, junto con su propio caso único.

Luego conté sobre el rumor de Dios Súper Saiyajin, junto con los rumores que había escuchado alguien que había matado en otro planeta.

Finalmente, la razón por la que finalmente pudo ascender, así como a un cierto Saiyajin que le dio una charla de preparación. "... Oh, y Kakaroto dice 'hola'", dijo Broly al terminar su explicación.

Por segunda vez ese día, Revy se desmayó.

Una vez más, se despertó en los brazos de su salvador antes de que su mente se arrepintiera de la fuerza de la realización de todo lo que él había dicho.

Ella estaba de pie en la presencia de un Dios real "... Entonces, solo tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿DONDE ESTABAS DURANTE TODA MI VIDA? ¿DONDE ESTABAS BASTARDO? DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO TE LLAMABA PARA SALVARME DE ESE POLICIA" Su discurso fue interrumpido por Broly cuando él se agarró y se mantuvo por la cara con un ceño fruncido.

"Primero, ¡NUNCA me hable así otra vez! Segundo, me convertí en un Dios hace unos minutos, ¡así que no he podido encontrar un retroceso en el tiempo hasta ahora! Y Tercero (volver al inicio) ... volveré enseguida, Así que no vayas a ningún lado ". Terminó (la última oración) suavemente antes de volver a poner sobre sus pies y soltar su agarre.

Revy todavía no estaba enojada, pero ella no pudo evitar preguntarle qué quería decir con esa última parte.

Un segundo después, sus ojos se agrandaron completamente y comenzó un temblar involuntariamente cuando cayó de rodillas cuando lo descubrió.

¡Iba a viajar en el tiempo y la vida mejor! No pudo contener las fuentes que de repente empezaron a formarse en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a ir por ella. Justo cuando el legendario Broly era un punto de ir, de una mano, de una palabra, de una palabra que se aturdía al salir de la boca de su Revy.

"¡No, no te vayas! ¡Si cambias mi pasado, entonces no podría ser el mismo presente cuando vuelvas! ¡Mi pasado no es más que un mal ahora! No quiero que mi pasado cambie si significa que podría perderte ... ¡Te quiero ¡Maldita sea! - Ella dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un cálido abrazo mientras lágrimas caían en cascada por su rostro.- "Llévame a casa para que hagas el amor ... si quieres ... mi Dios"

A pesar de solo tener sexo esa mañana, se siente extremadamente emocionada por los eventos de hoy.

Además de eso, su hombre acabó de convertirse en un Dios hace unos minutos e incluso le había ofrecido un pasado mejor.

Una mujer en la memoria del planeta.

Sonrojándose, Broly en sus brazos, estilo nupcial y casi lista para regresar a la Black Lagoon Company en Roanapur.

Sin embargo, él quería tomar un rápido desvío primero ...

"¿Dónde viviste de niña, y dónde puedo encontrar exactamente a los bastardos que te lastimaron?" - El legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin le proporcionó una Revy antes de subir a los cielos.

"¿Ah, por qué? ... Acaso quieres matar a los bastardos, ¿no? Seguro que sabes cómo activarme, ¿verdad, Dios mío?" - Ella tiene la respuesta de manera juguetona, pero sincera, antes de poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su salvador y llevarlo a cabo.

"Oh sí, de eso estoy hablando". - Revy dijo en un tono suave y seductor después de beso antes de preguntar: "¿Qué tan rápido puedes volar? Dijo Revy.

Suspirando, Broly informó el nombre de la ciudad en la que vivir y dónde encontrarlos.

"Ciudad de Nueva York, Distrito 27" - Dijo Revy, Broly en su propia versión de Transmisión instantánea), y que termina justo en la estación de policía.

La vista de un ser divino de 12 pies de altura con ojos blancos y brillantes y una mujer, todos los oficiales que estaban allí se apresuraron con sus armas apuntando a los dos.

Revise si ha tenido en cuenta todas las políticas de su infancia en la habitación.

"Revy, ¿cuál de estos tipos es la basura que necesita morir?" - Broly preguntó, a todos los oficiales del Departamento de Policía del Precinto 27 nerviosos.

Justo entonces uno de ellos la reconoció

"Miren amigos, que no era esa niña con la que todos nos divertimos ... Ya sabes, Rebeca Lee, la hija del agente Brendan Lee, aquella policía que nuestro compañero, el eco del alcoholismo, cuando el día 11 de septiembre ", dijo uno de los policías finalmente se dio cuenta.

Esa policía acaba de decir que todos eran los culpables, solos les dio un Broly la respuesta en la bandeja de plata.

Demonios, ni siquiera intentaron ocultarlo ... Aun así, todos estaban allí, así como, al menos, no tuvieron que preocuparse por buscar a alguien más tarde.

Otro oficial comenzó, "Oh ... si ... lo recuerdo Brendan Lee, era un gran policía, pero también era un agente de asuntos internos y se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no correspondían, por eso ..." antes de que pudiera terminar, Sin embargo, fue cortado por una bala en el cráneo de otro oficial.

"¡Hmp! ¡No necesitamos ningún posible cabo suelto, ¿verdad chicos ?!" - El oficial que le disparó a su compañero gritó, recibió un fuerte y la aprobación de todos los demás en la sala antes de continuar

"Oye perra, no te vendiste a un gigante, ¿verdad? Si no lo dices, recuerda, hiciste que tu padre, se echara al vicio, el 11-S nos dio como anillo al dedo, quieres saber algo, tu padre no era policía de este distrito en realidad, era agente de asuntos internos, llevaban investigando nuestro distrito por meses y tuvimos que encargarnos de tu padre y aprovechamos, en venganza, que tu padecieras el infierno, cuando en sus bebidas mesclamos una droga especial con una El esteroide poderoso, para aumentar la dependencia y la agresividad ... "- No puedo creerlo, escuchémoslo, este distrito fue una red de corrupción y su padre que era agente encubierto y lo que había drogado, para que se conviertan en el monstruo que la maltrataba.

Ella queria matarlo, Pero No Hacerlo Tuvo Que, Porque Broly lo golpeo en el puñetazo y le corto la cabeza a la Policía Con Un golpe en el cuello Antes de Que El Cuerpo de Do Víctima se rompiera en la nada DEBIDO una La Sensación de Energía puesta en el ataque.

Por Momento de la ONU, alli nadie, excepto Saiyajin Cierto ONU, FUE Capaz de Hablar o Moverse Al Dar testimonio de Que Un oficial de policía f FUE Despachado de Este Mundo, al perder su cabeza DEBIDO un desgraciado golpe de la ONU en el cuello.

Incluso fue por una razón completamente diferente a la de todos los demás. Ella pensó que él solo iba a hacer un agujero en el techo, volar con ella y volar el lugar al infierno.

Él no quería molestar en perder el tiempo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo así, y ella lo sabía.

"Ambos disfrutemos esto juntos" - dijo el legendario Súper Saiyan Broly a Revy, haciendo que parpadee dos veces sorprendida antes de sonreír sombríamente

"Sí, vamos" - respondió ella con entusiasmo, en más de un sentido, mientras sacaba sus armas y comenzó a disparar cuando las políticas finalmente salieron de sus trances provocados por el choque.

Las redes sociales y las redes sociales se encuentran fuera de su forma superior al hacer contacto con ella.

Tanto las pistolas paralizantes como los tranquilizantes fueron inútiles porque se rompieron con el contacto con él.

Después de todo, Broly era un Dios, y esto significaba que tenía un montón de opciones para elegir y volverlo inútil.

Incluso algunos de los policías han intentado usar nudillos de bronce en el gigante de 12 pies de altura, solo para que estas armas se rompan en los pequeños y perforan las manos y los dedos de la policía.

Revise la aprobación y los derechos que estaban allí, los servicios que se dieron en el fuego cruzado, los libros, los libros, el libro, la información, el compromiso, casi toda la estación, en los cargos de corrupción, venta de Drogas, trata de personas, encubrimiento, donde las policías de esta estación estaban implicados.

"¡ES INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Todos gritaban de terror al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Revy se divertía muchísimo, ya que casi todos los policías estaban concentrados en su Broly cuando los detuvo.

Incluso se deshizo de los pocos que la persiguieron sin ningún problema.

"¡No puedo creer que solía tener miedo de tus pagos!" - Ya comenté antes de que uno de las políticas le dijera que la mataría.

Entonces una mano se estiró y le agarró el cráneo.

El legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin no estaba contento al escuchar uno de estos pedazos de basura que amenazan con matar a su mujer.

Agarró al policía del cráneo, apretándolo, causando que dicho policía gritara de dolor antes de que su cráneo se rompiera en pedazos.

Ahora todos los policías en el edificio estaban asustados.

Entonces uno de las políticas grabó una Revista y sus efectos de uso como moneda de cambio para su atacante se rindiera.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a correr hacia ella, el legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin desapareció arrepentidamente y reapareció directamente frente al oficial.

Menos de un segundo después, dicho oficial de la policía.

Mientras tanto, para que una recompensa se obtenga una recompensa.

"Oye, te importa girar hacia mí por un segundo?" - Ella le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada sobre los disparos.

Al hacerlo, Revy saltó a sus brazos antes de que ella se agarrara a su cuello, se acercara a la altura de su rostro y cerrara los labios con él mientras disparó a los oficiales de policía en el mismo tiempo.

Después de que terminen de besarse, él tomará el estilo nupcial antes de (finalmente) hacer un agujero en el techo de la Estación de Policía del Distrito 27 y volar fuera de él.

'¡¿ÉL PUEDE VOLAR ?!' Las políticas que quedaron allí pensaron en shock.

Ahora que estabas fuera del edificio, lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki al edificio después de gritarles:

"¡AHORA MISMO TODOS MORIRÁN!"

Todos los agentes de la policía de grito de dolor antes de que, junto con todo el Departamento de Policía del Precinto 27, se vaporizaron en la explosión, dejando solo un enorme cráter, entre los edificios de Nueva York.

Una petición de su mujer, Broly, ahora estaba eufórico, después de que finalmente se cerró el capítulo de la terrible infancia de Revy, con la muerte con estos bastardos.

"¡AHAHA! ESTO ES INCREÍBLE, ¡NUNCA HE SIDO TAN VIVA ANTES!" - Ella gritó eufóricamente a la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no fuera por su Broly.

En ese momento, una nueva sensación se apoderó de ella, una vez que nunca había tenido sentido.

Era la sensación de que siempre había anhelado pero nunca pude encontrar.

Siempre había tenido eludido, y había perdido mucho tiempo en la esperanza de encontrarla.

Todo lo que podías hacer era lo que podías hacer lo que podías hacer lo que teníamos, así como lo hiciste, así, y lo hiciste.

No tenía idea de cómo, pero de alguna manera había sabido que esa era el sentimiento de sus sueños.

De repente, en ese momento, la amargura se desvaneció, el hielo se derritió y el sentimiento finalmente se despertó en su corazón después de que en la eternidad para encontrar un dolor horrible, sino un paraíso indescriptible.

El texto se abrió, y comenzó un silencio violento en los brazos de su amante, mientras que las líneas se corrigieron por su rostro, en una alegría, que fue más allá que ella hubiera sido posible, incluso en sus sueños más salvajes.

Finalmente se redacta realmente en paz.

Y todo fue gracias a su legendario Súper Saiyan Dios.

Revy luego miró a su Broly con una expresión que casi lo hizo caer del cielo.

Su mujer, en todo su esplendor, estaba radiante en él llorando con la mirada más amorosa que nunca había visto nadie en toda su vida.

Cuando su salvador comenzó a voltear su cabeza para esconder un sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, ella puso su mano en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

"Debo estar soñando. Cosas como esta no en la vida real, especialmente no para mí, de todas las personas… es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, como un cuento de hadas". - Vuelve a tu mente accidentalmente uno de sus pensamientos en la voz alta porque estaba demasiado aturdida como para darse cuenta de su error.

"No estás soñando ... Ya te habrías despertado si alguien te hubiera pellizcado mientras dormías" .- dijo Broly, Revy lo mira fijamente durante unos 6 segundos antes de que tu rostro se pusiera tan rojo que casi de ti que fuera brillando cómicamente antes de besar ferozmente un broly

Después de destruir la estación de policía, Revy y Broly fueron con la información que la chica obtuvo, fue el departamento de asuntos internos y dejo la información, fue al cementerio, a pedirle perdón a su padre y fue al memorial 11 de septiembre, a rendirle homenaje a su madre.

Ella no podía tener sus emociones por más tiempo.

Por primera vez, todo lo que tenía sentido, en toda su vida, salió, gritaba, to do pulmón y se rompía, cuando las lágrimas se dirigen a salir de sus ojos.

El dolor, la tristeza, el arrepentimiento, la soledad, el quebrantamiento, la ira, el disgusto, el miedo, la amargura, el odio y otras emociones continuaron derramando mientras llorábamos en el pecho de Broly.

Por fin, llegó el día en que pudo dejarlo todo.

Ella no tendría que preocuparse por vivir una vida infernal nunca más, todo iba a estar bien ahora.

Mientras tanto, gracias a los ojos llorosos, a la vista de los ojos de los ojos, se puede ver la historia de la laguna negra.

El tiempo se congela para ella mientras le sonreía. "Nunca quiero que este momento termine" - dijo en voz alta con los ojos entornados y vidriosos.

"¿En serio? Me parece recordar que se habla de cómo no podías esperar para meterte en mis pantalones esta noche". - El legendario Súper Saiyan Dios se rio entre dientes.

"Ahh, si lo recuerdo, no tengas piedad de mí, mi Saiyajin Dios" - comentó con una sonrisa

Continuara ...


	5. El fantasma insoportable de Nappa

Cap. 5

El fantasma insoportable Nappa

A la mañana siguiente, Broly y Revy se despertaron desnudos abrazados en un hotel ahora parcialmente destruido, a pocas cuadras de su destino en Black Lagoon Company.

No iban a dejar que Ghost Nappa los filmara mientras hacían el amor en Internet para que todo el mundo viera, como Broly poseía a Revy

El legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin sonrió a medias al ver que su mujer lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, ojos vidriosos y la sonrisa más grande, soñadora y con más trance que había visto antes.

Se levantaron y se vistieron, Broly recogió su estilo nupcial Revy antes de salir del edificio y volar de regreso a su destino.

Una vez que llegaron, un sonriente Broly entró en el edificio mientras llevaba a Revy, quien continuó mirándolo soñadoramente, en sus brazos.

"¡Bien, bien, bien! Parece que ustedes dos están de muy buen humor hoy, jejeje. Debe ser por el tinte rojo para el cabello, ¿eh? Incluso tienes las cejas del mismo color". - Benny se echó a reír perversamente al notar que los dos entraron.

Dutch, sin embargo, los miró con suspicacia antes de decir lo siguiente: "Tengo que admitir que yo siento curiosidad por esto, así que empieza a hablar. "

Broly sonrió siniestramente mientras levantaba su brazo sobre su cabeza y la arrojó Revy al aire y en menos de medio segundo después, ya había reaparecido frente a Dutch, lo había agarrado por la cara, dándole un golpe y había regresado a su ubicación anterior y había atrapado a Revy en su brazo libre.

Tanto Dutch como Benny dijeron entonces al unísono: "Sí, definitivamente ellos".

Que se sepa que el Dios legendario Súper Saiyajin no tuvo la amabilidad de ser ordenado por nadie.

Dutch decidió intentar un enfoque más civil, escogiendo su palabra muy cuidadosamente esta vez.

"¿Podrías, por favor, decirme qué sucedió ayer que causó este cambio imposible en la personalidad de Revy? ¿Y por qué tus ojos y cabello están rojos ahora?" Preguntó el holandés con curiosidad.

Entonces, como si esa fuera su señal de enviar todo al infierno...

"¡HOLA A TODOS!" Ghost Nappa apareció de repente delante de todos una vez más.

"¡Bienvenido a la hora de la historia de Ghost Nappa! ¡YAY!" El fantasma Saiyan dijo, causando gemidos de tres hombres en la habitación.

Revy, por otro lado, todavía estaba perdida en su pequeño sueño y parecía que no notaba o no se preocupaba por la presencia del espectro.

"Mi amigo Broly mató a un grupo de policías, se convirtió en un Dios, dijo algunas palabras que hicieron llorar a Revy, se quedó cachonda, fue y mató a otro grupo de policías en New York por violar a su mujer cuando era niña y la hizo enamorarse completamente de él en un romántico vuelo a casa ", concluyó Ghost Nappa, lo que provocó que Dutch y Benny se miraran a la cara, mientras que el ojo izquierdo de Broly comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos.

Los ojos de Revy estaban ocultos detrás de su flequillo con un fruncido presente al ser sacado de su trance por la mención del fantasma Saiyajin de su infancia pasada.

"Sin embargo... ¡AQUÍ ES LA MEJOR PARTE!" - dijo de repente Ghost Nappa, saliendo con…Una cámara de Video.

"No... Él… ¡no...se atrevió …¿O sí?!" 'fueron los pensamientos horrorizados de Broly y Revy.

( _ **FLASHBACK) COMIENZO DE LIMÓN**_

 _ **[ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA]**_

Al llegar a su habitación de hotel, tanto el Dios Súper Saiyajin como su "Diosa" se desnudaron inmediatamente y cayeron a la cama en los brazos del otro.

"Antes de comenzar, tengo algo especial para ti. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Revy preguntó, quitándose un par de esposas detrás de su espalda y causando que Broly se sonrojara como loca." Bueno, ¿qué diablos estás esperando? Llévame a la maldita cama " - dijo Revy en tono un poco molesto.

Ella lo quería ahora ¡Maldita sea! Gruñendo en respuesta, hizo lo que le pidió y se puso encima de ella.

"Ahora muéstrame... muéstrame cómo se siente para tener relaciones sexuales con un Dios ". – Revy susurró al oído de su salvador, a lo que él asintió antes de deslizar lentamente su enorme y caliente polla en su húmedo y apretado coño.

-¿Te gusta, Revy? ¿Te gusta la verga de este poderoso Saiyajin? –le pregunta Broly

Revy tan sólo podía gemir, goza como nunca cuando sus caderas van y vienen contra la verga de su macho.

-Este coñito es maravilloso, creo que no se saciaría con nada. – Decía el Dios Saiyajin - Es tan jodidamente dulce. –gime Broly de nuevo.

¡Oh, Dios, su coño! Broly no supo, porque su mujer tiene ahora ese apetito por su verga, que salía y entraba, una y otra vez dentro de su redondo coñito y ella sólo podía gemir.

La respiración de Broly se hace más y más pesada, estaba cerca de correrse, Revy lo sabe porque la verga clavada en sus entrañas endurece y se calienta todavía más, y casi jadea de ansiedad, estaban a punto de llenárselo otra vez de leche.

Y ocurre lo increíble, jadeando como un toro, lanzando un alarido y corriéndose poderosamente, disparo tras disparo de espermatozoides que inundaron, llenaron y nadaron en el útero de la chica.

-AWWW… Tómala toda en tu coño caliente de puta. –grita agónico, sosteniéndole sobre su verga que tiembla violentamente mientras dispara su leche en ese coño que succiona, tomándose hasta la última gota, sacándosela del redondo agujero centímetro a centímetro, halándole los hinchados labios del coño, el semen cubriendo el miembro y goteando.

-¿Rico? –pregunta Broly, ojos brillantes de lujuria.

-Esplendido, mi Dios. –sonríe Revy jadeando,

Broly atrapado a la chica por un brazo, medio ladeándole, mostrando la recia espalda, las muy redondas nalgas y su coño mojados de esperma, para el legendario Súper Saiyajin Dios, era una visión enloquecedora

\- Parece que tu coñito, está todavía hambriento, lo volveré a llenar como te gusta. – Revy traga saliva.

De pronto Revy siente como la verga de Broly sube y baja, se presiona directamente y medio empuja, sobre los labios de su coño temblando y abriéndose.

\- Demonios Revy, eres muy caliente, mira cómo se agitan los hinchados labios de tu coño hambriento de mi verga. –Le gruñe al oído - Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Que tu coño goloso quiere ordeñármelo, ¿no es así? …Quieres sacarme más leche de mi verga dura…vamos tómala… pero no en tu coño todavía me falta probar otro agujerito –Dijo Broly burlón pero ronco de lujuria, le ordena.

¡Dios! - gime la joven para sus adentros, temblando violentamente, bajando el rostro y mordiendo la gruesa colcha, su culo sufriendo espasmo y calambres que maravillan a Broly, mientras tiene esa especie de orgasmo anal que no entiende, pero que le encanta… y la esclaviza. No lo sabe, no está consciente, jamás supo el placer que sentía en el ano.

Broly hizo lo que ningún ser en el universo le habia hecho en su vida…Reví estaba segura que Broly la había enviciado.

Con los brazos separados, después que Broly la libero de las esposas, sobre la cama aferrándose a la sabana, Revy gime quedamente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando ese clímax pero también presa de un incontenible deseo, de un placer intenso que solo aumenta y aumenta mientras Broly penetra una y otra vez su culo, rosando las paredes de su recto, tan sensibles, con su dura, caliente y nervuda verga que lo abre.

-Oh, si toma más lechita… -le oye gruñir después de varios minutos, su cuerpo tensándose fieramente, gruñendo luego, mientras se corre una, dos y tres veces dentro del vicioso agujero de la muchacha, quien que vive uno de los mejores momentos de su vida mientras siente como se dispara esa carga ardiente de semen en sus entrañas, una experiencia que todo chica saludable y buena debe vivir.

-Qué coño, ¿verdad? –le pregunta Broly, pero Revy, no decía nada, la pobre se habia desmayado de la lujuria.

Broly habia usando sus nuevas habilidades lentamente su enorme y erecto pene con el coño apretado y mojado, comenzó a correrse de inmediato.

Luego, el salvador de Revy comenzó a mover lentamente su virilidad hacia adentro y hacia afuera en el ano de su mujer, mientras su cuerpo continuaba convulsionándose violentamente mientras sus paredes internas se hundían con cada empuje y tirón de su polla.

Ni siquiera pudo gemir, porque 30 segundos más tarde, se desmayó por la gran intensidad del sexo que recibió.

Usando sus poderes divinos una vez más, aceleró el proceso e inmediatamente alcanzó el clímax en su siguiente empuje mientras liberaba una cantidad ridícula de esperma dentro de Revy.

Como Dios, la cantidad de placer que Broly causó a Revy era indescriptible, las propiedades de los fluidos pegajosos y cálidos de Broly básicamente intoxicaron sexualmente a Revy y causaron su estado de trance en el que había estado durante toda la noche y al día siguiente.

De todos modos, una vez que el hombre / Dios de Revy la liberó de las restricciones, ella inmediatamente se aferró a él con sus brazos y piernas, a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Esa noche, Revy soñó con su experiencia eufórica con su legendario Broly, sin saber que había estado babeando y corriéndose sobre él toda la noche.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

(FLASHBACK) FIN DE LIMÓN

"¡Y eso es lo que sucedió anoche! Fue... Divino. Ah, y ya subí este video completo a cada sitio de pornografía en Internet….Ahh, internet porno. Clásico".

Sí, Ghost Nappa los había seguido una vez que obtuvo la grabadora de video de su compañero amigo fantasma, Tony, ya que le tomó menos de 5 segundos en hacer POOOF al instante, recuperar la grabadora y regresar.

Como Broly y Revy se dirigían hacia atrás a un ritmo pausado, ambos gritaron:

"¡LARGATEEEEEEEEEEE NAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Rock, el miembro nuevo de Black Lagon

Cap. 6

 **Rock, el miembro más nuevo de Black Lagoon**

Rokuro Okajima de alguna manera se graduó de una universidad de Tokio y consiguió un trabajo como empresario en la capital Japonesa.

Sus superiores siempre lo patearían y él deseaba hacer algo más con su vida.

Poco sabía que su deseo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad de una manera muy inesperada.

Un golpe del puño de un hombre negro a la cara de Rokuro y lo envió volando hasta el borde de la nave que actualmente se encuentra bajo el asedio de los piratas holandeses de hoy en día, Benny y Revy.

Broly estaba volando lo suficientemente alto para que nadie pudiera verlo sin unos binoculares realmente caros.

"Está bien, señor japonés, le volveré a preguntar…el paquete que recibió de la sede de Asashi Industries en Tokio, el que estas a cargo hasta que se lo entregue al jefe en Borneo…. ¿es verdad?" Preguntó Dutch, el tipo que era responsable del golpe en la nariz del hombre de negocios japonés.

El paquete era un pequeño disco de datos redondo dentro de una caja de plástico.

Respondiendo afirmativamente mientras estaba detenido a punta de pistola, Rokuro estaba a punto de preguntar más al respecto cuando Dutch lo interrumpió, afirmando que eso era todo lo que necesitaban preguntarle.

En ese momento, Benny contactó a Dutch por el teléfono del altavoz para hacerle saber que él y Revy tenían que darse prisa debido a que alguien, probablemente un bote patrullero de la Marina de las Filipinas, se dirigía hacia ellos.

Dutch confirmó que todo estaba arreglado y le ordenó a Benny que iniciara el bote.

"¡Estoy salvado!" - Rokuro suspiró aliviado, solo para ser jalado por el cuello de la camisa, cortesía de Revy.

"¿Por qué estás tan relajado? ¡Tú te vienes con nosotros, idiota!" - Ella dijo con firmeza, sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

Rokuro la miró con incredulidad, pero una vez que abordó el barco del grupo de forajidos como rehén por "seguro", se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bromeando y gritó: - "¿EN SERIO?" a nadie en particular.

Mientras Rokuro solo se sentaba en la cubierta del barco deprimido, Dutch contactó a una persona que utiliza el nombre en clave de Balalaika para informarle que el trabajo se realizó sin problemas.

Balalaika tiene cabello rubio muy claro y ojos azules, así como una cicatriz que adorna la mayor parte del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Trabaja como jefa de la mafia rusa y también es propietaria del Hotel Moscú.

Esta mujer también solía ser una capitana en la División de Paracaidistas del Ejército Soviético, así como una veterana de la Guerra Soviética en Afganistán.

Felicitó al hombre negro muy musculoso y guapo y confirmó el punto de bajada.

Más tarde esa noche, el rehén Rokuro (ahora se llama "Rock") aceptó la oferta de ir a tomar algo en un bar al llegar a puerto en la ciudad de Roanapur, hogar de los peores tipos de delincuentes.

Cuando Rock se tomó este tiempo para tratar de conocer a Benny un poco mejor, Revy los interrumpió y le dijo a Rock que se relajara y tomara algo.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Cuestionó el empresario japonés mientras miraba el licor.

Revy decidió burlarse de Rock un poco, "Toda cerveza sabe a meada y no es lo suficientemente buena y los hombres de verdad beben ron….por supuesto, si no tienes las bolas para tener un concurso de bebidas con una mujer, entonces no te obligaré a hacerlo". - Esa observación tuvo una reacción de Rock.

Se tragó todo su primer vaso de una sola vez y le dirigió a Revy una sonrisa descarada.

Rock dio gracias a Dios por las fiestas japonesas que asistió…tanto Revy como Rock se enfrentaron mutuamente y exigieron en forma simultánea: "¡Hey barman, danos todo el Bacardí que tienes!".

Mientras tanto, Broly, aún en su legendaria transformación de Súper Saiyan Dios como siempre, estaba parado en la parte superior del edificio justo enfrente de la barra donde estaban Revy y los demás cuando sintió que varias personas sedientas de sangre se dirigían hacia la barra.

Al darse cuenta de esto, escuchó a Dutch hablando con Balalaika acerca de tener un éxito en la misión.

"¡Parece que me voy a divertir un poco ahora! ¡HAHAHAHAHAA!". – se dijo Broly

De repente, el concurso de bebidas de Revy con Rock se vio interrumpido por el sonido de granadas cayendo al suelo.

Justo antes de que se fueran, Revy vio a Broly aparecer repentinamente en el aire directamente entre ella y los explosivos en el último segundo posible.

"BROOOOLYYYY!" - Revy lanzó un grito de horror cuando las granadas se dispararon frente a su amado salvador y llenaron de humo todo el bar.

Las luces también fueron apagadas.

Casi inmediatamente después, el sonido de disparos de AK-47 llenó el aire.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Dale a cualquiera que intente correr idiotas adicionales! ¡Asegúrate de que solo queden cadáveres cuando todos hayan terminado!" - El hombre que lideraba el ataque se echó a reír brutalmente.

Todos con The Lagoon Company, excepto Revy y su hombre / Dios, ya estaban detrás del mostrador.

Cuando el humo se quitó, uno de los atacantes les dijo a sus compañeros que creía haber oído ruidos.

Cuando estaban a punto de asaltar el lugar, un enorme brazo atravesó la pared justo al lado de la puerta y agarró a uno de ellos por la cabeza antes de apretarlo y aplastarlo.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAAHAA! Voy a disfrutar esto," - Dijo Broly.

Revy se veía absolutamente estupefacto al ver a su hombre salir de todo ese calor sin siquiera un rasguño en él.

Su cabello de color ciruela ahora tenía cabos sueltos que sobresalían en todas direcciones cuando comenzó a reír nerviosamente con un '¡Debo estar volviéndome loca! ¡Si eso es! Todo esto está en mi cabeza.

"Oh, chicos… Broly está aquí" - señaló Dutch, causando que la cara de Benny palideciera de miedo.

El rehén / hombre de negocios japonés los miró con confusión, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Dutch lo interrumpió: - "Es el novio de Revy y te lo advierto, a Broly es el único al que NO quieres molestar, independientemente de quién seas o cuántos de ustedes hay…podría destruir el planeta, el universo e incluso la existencia misma y además, parece que también es invencible, solo levanta la cabeza y mira por ti mismo".

Pensando que los dos trabajadores / piratas en The Lagoon Shipping Company estaban reaccionando de forma exagerada, tanto Rock como el barman decidieron echar un vistazo rápido a la acción y casi vomitan por lo que vieron.

Cada hombre que golpeaba a Broly con todo el poder de fuego que tenían a su disposición, solo para que todas las balas se volvieran planas como un panqueque al hacer contacto con su cuerpo antes de que se deslizaran y cayeran al suelo sin causar daños.

¡Los explosivos tampoco le estaban haciendo nada! , espera, ¿qué es esa bola roja que acababa de formar en su mano, y por qué la lanzó? - tanto Rock como el barman se separaron repentinamente de sus reflexiones sobre Broly cuando la bola de energía que él creó y lanzó hizo contacto con el estómago de un atacante, llevó al tipo al espacio y explotó con suficientes poderes para destruir fácilmente el Planeta Tierra.

Aunque estaba lejos de la órbita del mundo, la explosión aún podía verse y sentirse fácilmente en todo el mundo.

Se sintió que el planeta entero se iba a desmoronar y una vez más causó un pánico mundial.

Al presenciar esa pequeña pantalla, tanto Rock como el cantinero se desmayaron mientras sus atacantes se dispararon en la cabeza de inmediato y antes de que Broly cayera y aplastara sus cráneos.

Solo el jefe del pelotón de asesinatos sobrevivió / escapó.

Era un veterano de guerra y podía decir que algo no estaba bien cuando una gran parte de las balas golpeaban algo sólido en el mismo lugar varias veces antes de que las rondas cayeran inmediatamente al piso uno al lado del otro.

"Casi parece como si toda la munición que disparamos se detuvo en seco en un cierto lugar… ¿Tienen un tanque allí o algo? ¿Y quién es Broly? Sé que escuché a una mujer gritar ese nombre... "' - El líder del equipo de asesinatos se vio interrumpido por el sonido y la vista de un enorme y extremadamente musculoso brazo que se estrelló contra una parte de la pared de la barra... desde adentro.

Cuando la mano unida a él agarró a uno de sus subordinados por el cráneo y lo aplastó con facilidad, su cautela se multiplicó por diez y decidió continuar observando este nuevo desarrollo antes de hacer un movimiento.

El jefe del escuadrón de asesinatos se enojó involuntariamente cuando vio a un hombre alto / hombre alto y musculoso de 12 pies de altura, con pelo puntiagudo y rojo que sobresalía en todas direcciones, junto con cejas rojas y ojos que eran blancos (sin iris ni alumnos) que tenían un brillo de otro mundo para ellos.

No llevaba camisa, revelando toda su parte superior del cuerpo en toda su gloria.

Llevaba pantalones holgados blancos y una faja roja alrededor de su cintura.

Lo que horroriza el capitán de escuadrón más fue que este hombre gigante / Dios no estaba recibiendo ningún daño por la balas, en cambio… ¡esas balas estaban tomando todo el castigo al hacer contacto con su cuerpo!

En ese momento, decidió que era el momento de, como dicen, "hacer una rápida huida ", y se escabulló cuando comenzó a temblar de puro terror.

De todos modos, cuando Rock y el barman del Bar en Roanapur recuperaron la conciencia 5 minutos más tarde, abrieron los ojos al ver a Dutch y Benny de pie junto a ellos.

Girando sus cabezas hacia la derecha, dos también pudieron ver los apasionados besos entre Revy y Broly.

¡Oh mierda, Broly! - Justo cuando Rock y el cantinero estaban a punto de gritar como colegialas aterrorizadas, su miedo se convirtió repentinamente en miradas de "Qué".

Y apareció alguien que no esperaba... ¡El FANTASMA NAPPA!

Los gemidos de agonía resonaron en todo el bar del personal de The Lagoon Company en su entrada.

"¡Hola chicos nuevos! Soy Ghost Nappa, ¡y esta es Broly! ¡Y esa es la novia de Broly, Revy! "- Rock y el barman miraron a Revy con una mirada de lástima antes de esconderse mientras los sonidos de balas y explosiones de energía disparadas por Broly llenaban el aire.

Esto fue seguido por los gritos demasiado familiares tanto de Revy como de Broly al final de casi todos los capítulos de esta historia hasta el momento: " ¡LARGATEEEEEEEE, NAPPPPAA!"

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. No pelees una batalla perdida,

Cap. 7

 **No pelees una batalla perdida, porque aun así perderás, no importa lo que hagas.**

Al día siguiente, los Piratas de Black Lagoon, junto con el legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin Broly, que se había retirado a dormir, se dirigían hacia el punto de bajada para encontrarse con Balalaika en su bote.

De repente, Benny vio algo en el radar que se dirigía hacia ellos a velocidades mucho más allá de cualquier bote o barco.

Mirando a través de los binoculares, Revy vio que un helicóptero armado se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es un maldito helicóptero de guerra! ¡Tenemos que entrar, ahora mismo!" - Ella gritó a Rock y comenzó a correr.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando notó que el japonés estaba demasiado asustado para moverse.

El helicóptero comenzó a disparar antes de que Revy pudiera darse la vuelta, así que ella maldijo una vez antes de correr hacia Rock y alejarlo mientras apenas evitaban las balas.

"¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?!... ¡No puedo creer que mi propia compañía simplemente me abandonara así! …Todo este tiempo me han tratado como una basura, solo para dejarme a mi suerte al final….! Bueno, no más!... Ya terminé de recibir órdenes de ustedes, bastardos, ¿ME ESCUCHAN? - Rock gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hacia los pilotos del helicóptero antes de arrojar un arma al mar.

Revy entonces golpeó al hombre de negocios japonés en la cabeza y comenzó a gritarle.

\- "¡Rock, idiota! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una…?" Ella se calló repentinamente, cuando escucho el grito de una voz familiar y enojada, "¡RAAAAAAAAAAH!".

Broly estaba enojado.

Estaba teniendo una buena siesta que lo involucraba a el y a Revy en la cama teniendo sexo salvaje, antes de que el sonido de los disparos golpeando la cubierta lo despertara de su sueño.

Gritó de rabia y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta, listo para destruir a los tontos que se atrevieron a despertarlo.

Mirando hacia arriba, el legendario Dios Súper Saiyan vio un gran helicóptero armado hasta los dientes.

Sin ganas de jugar con sus víctimas en este momento, Broly voló directamente hacia la máquina de metal voladora cuando los hombres comenzaron a enloquecerse al ver a un hombre / Dios gigante volando hacia ellos con el brazo hacia atrás para darle un puñetazo.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PUEDE VOLAR TAMBIÉN?!" - El capitán del pelotón de asesinatos, era el mismo hombre que escapo del ataque de la noche anterior en The Lagoon Company

El pobre hombre gritó mientras sus ojos salían cómicamente de su cabeza.

De todas las cosas, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el legendario Súper Saiyajin de Dios atravesara su helicóptero, matándolo a él ya todos los demás dentro del vehículo en la explosión resultante.

Luego escupió con disgusto los restos antes de volver a flotar y aterrizar en el barco.

Respirando en un sudor frío mientras sus ojos cómicamente se contraían hasta que parecían dos pequeños puntos, el hombre de negocios japonés estupefacto y ahora ex-rehén vio a Broly bajar las escaleras antes de empujar a Revy en el hombro y le preguntó: "Recuerda Que nunca me ponga de su lado malo, ¿quieres?

Revy asintió con la cabeza en silencio a Rock mientras lucía exactamente la misma mirada cómica en su cara que la de él.

Al llegar finalmente al punto de entrega, Dutch, Benny, Rock, Revy y Broly, todavía en su legendaria transformación de Dios Súper Saiyajin desde que lo obtuvo, salieron de la nave para ser recibidos por Balalaika y sus guardias, junto con el jefe de rock y su secretaria.

Al recuperar el disco, el jefe de la empresa donde Rock trabajaba le dijo que podía regresar a Tokio.

Rock, sin embargo, tenía otros planes, y le dijo a su jefe: "Ya estoy muerto, si recuerdo sus palabras correctamente, Renuncié".

Ese día, Rock se convirtió oficialmente en parte de The Black Lagoon Piratas.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? - Hace menos de 5 minutos, todos estaban buscando al ex hombre de negocios japonés.

Finalmente, renunció a su trabajo y estaba listo para comenzar una nueva vida, y sin embargo, todo lo necesario para convertir este día aparentemente perfecto en el infierno fue UNO... PEQUEÑO ... SAIYAN ... FANTASMA.

Justo cuando el ahora ex jefe de Rock se alejaba en su auto, Ghost Nappa de repente se puso furioso enfrente de la cara del conductor y dijo: "Hola señores".

"¡FANTASMA!" - El conductor gritó como una niña de escuela y se desmayó mientras él conducía.

Como resultado, el auto salió de la carretera y entró en un muelle y el auto cayó al agua donde ambos se ahogaron.

Dándole la vuelta a Rock en la espalda y apuntándole con una pistola a la frente, Balalaika preguntó con severidad: - "¿Te importaría explicarnos por qué hiciste ese pequeño truco ahora? Solo debes saber que tu respuesta determinará si te vas de aquí con tu vida o no. "

El ex hombre de negocios de Japón estaba en una mezcla de conmoción, ira, miedo y confusión al escuchar que lo acusaba por algo con lo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, Revy respondió por él en un intento de rescatarlo. "Oye Rock es demasiado suave para intentar algo así".- Al recibir una mirada de "Estoy escuchando" de Balalaika, la pirata continuó:

"Sé que Rock fue el único que no subió al auto, pero uno de nosotros no tiene que hacer contacto con algo para destruirlo y tampoco creo que a él le importe, además, nadie podría detenerlo, incluso si lo quisieran, por lo que sería mejor dejarlo pasar". – concluyo Revy

Confundiendo la mala elección de palabras con una amenaza, Balalaika soltó a Rock, tiró a Revy al suelo y le puso una pistola en la cabeza.

Tan pronto como Balalaika hizo esto, sin embargo, una mano grande agarró su rostro y la levantó del suelo.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi mujer?" - El legendario Súper Saiyan Dios preguntó en tono oscuro antes de golpear al propietario del Hotel Moscú en la acera.

Ella gritó a todo pulmón por el dolor que sintió por el impacto cuando la soltó.

Decir que Balalaika estaba muy enojada con este hombre / Dios sería el subestimación del año.

Se levantó rápidamente y se apartó antes de decir: "Ese es el último error que cometerás. ¡Hombres, abran fuego!"

Haciendo lo que se le decía, sus guardias le dispararon a Broly con una precisión mortal hasta que dio la señal de detenerse.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente de horror al ver que la bala se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo y caía inofensivamente al suelo.

Sonriendo con satisfacción ante sus reacciones, el imponente hombre / Dios apareció frente a uno de los guaruras de Balalaika en un instante y envió su puño a través del frente de la sección media de su víctima, atravesando todo el camino y saliendo por el otro lado.

Menos de un segundo después, Broly había matado a cada uno de los guardaespaldas de Balalaika y apareció frente a la mujer que ahora temblaba y dijo: "No, pero ese fue tu último error, moza. ¡AHORA MUERE!"

Una pequeña bola de Ki rojo apareció repentinamente en la mano del dios legendario Súper Saiyan, lista para destruir a su oponente.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar que su mujer lo regañaba. "¡No la mates… ¡idiota!... si la matas no habrá sexo esta noche " - Revy repentinamente le gritó a Broly, causando que una marca de ira apareciera repentinamente en su frente al ser maldecido.

Gruñendo, dejó caer la Balalaika y regresó al lado de Revy con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento, Ghost Nappa repentinamente apareció y dijo: "¡Hola chicos! ¿Adivinen qué? Accidentalmente asusté personas en un automóvil hace unos minutos y cayeron al agua y se ahogaron … ¡Fue tan divertido que probablemente yo ... "Ghost Nappa quedó repentinamente cortada por los sonidos Balalaika gritando de terror antes de desmayarse al ver un fantasma flotante mientras todos gritaban" ¡DEMONIOOOOOOOSSSSSS! "

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Epilogo - Acaba con el Enemigo

Capitulo 8

 **Acaba con tu enemigo**

En la entrada al golfo se encuentra la estatua de Buda, que una vez estaba destinada a iluminar el mundo con la luz de la virtud, ahora está abandonada.

Más allá de su gloria predilecta se encuentra Roanapur antes llamada Bangkok, que fue la capital de Tailandia y ahora se le conoce como, la Ciudad de la Inmoralidad.

Recientemente, Rock era un hombre de negocios en Japón, pero ahora es miembro de un equipo pirata y también nuevo integrante en la tripulación es el único y legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin y el amor de la vida de Revy, Broly.

También estaba Ghost Nappa, pero en realidad no era un miembro de la tripulación, sino un espíritu enloquecedor del que era imposible deshacerse.

Rock acababa de regresar al Black Lagoon Shipping Warehouse después de afeitarse y comprar una bolsa de fruta.

Al entrar, vio a Dutch dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Oye Dutch, ¿A dónde vas?" Rock preguntó con curiosidad mientras Dutch tomaba una de las frutas para sí mismo.

"Para atender algunos asuntos", fue la respuesta que recibió el ex empresario de Japón. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió al piso de arriba y entró en una de las habitaciones para encontrar a Revy y Broly en medio de una sesión de besos apasionada y apasionada en el sofá.

"¡¿Qué deseas?!" Revy le preguntó a Rock en un tono áspero al notar finalmente su aturdida presencia.

Lleno de pánico, el ex hombre de negocios de Japón comenzó a disculparse profusamente hasta que Revy lo detuvo con una mirada impaciente en su rostro. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a dónde se dirigía Dutch ahora?" Rock preguntó inmediatamente al notar su expresión.

Revy negó negativamente con la cabeza y suspiró: "Eres una especie de entrometido, ¿eh? Solo ten cuidado, la gente de esta ciudad no es amable con los que están de entrometidos y en cuanto a Dutch, lo que sea que haga en su propio tiempo es asunto suyo….ahora dame una fruta, ¿quieres? "- Haciendo lo que se le pedía, Rock le entregó a Revy una de las frutas que acababa de comprar, solo para que ella escupiera el primer bocado que tomaba de disgusto.

"¿Qué demonios es esto? …Sabe cómo si saliera de tu trasero….quien te haya vendido, te estafó, oye Rock, debes darte cuenta de que esta es la ciudad de donde criminales internacionales vienen para hacer sus negocios turbios, no tendrás posibilidades de sobrevivir aquí si siempre crees lo que ves... Por otra parte, tienes suerte si ese es el único problema que se tiene y para que lo sepas, el único que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse…es Broly " - le explicó Revy a Rock antes de dar una sonrisa amorosa, pero lujuriosa a su hombre / Dios, quien la devolvió con una media sonrisa.

Rock asintió con aprobación en su discurso que finalmente lo había hecho darse cuenta de que necesitaba tomar las cosas más en serio aquí en Roanapur.

Mientras tanto, Dutch se dirigió a un teléfono público junto a la carretera para hacer una llamada de negocios.

Sin embargo, decidió terminar la conversación más tarde, cuando un hombre llamado Mr. Chang vino a hablar con él.

Casi de inmediato, el señor Chang comenzó a insistir en lo mucho que odiaba a los rusos antes de que Dutch lo rechazara y se marchara.

Eso no le agrado para nada al Sr. Chang, así que preparo, una trampa, no solo para acabar con Dutch, si no para el resto de su grupo.

"Nadie rechaza al líder de la Triada Sun Yee On y sale impune, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte y la de tu equipo, Dutch" – dijo el Sr. Chang, antes de hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Unos minutos después de su caminata, un automóvil se detuvo repentinamente frente a Dutch para revelar a su compañero de trabajo Benny como el conductor y un paquete en la parte de atrás.

Era hora de que el próximo trabajo de los Piratas de la Laguna Negra.

 ** _De vuelta en el almacén de la compañía naviera de Black Lagoon_**

"¡Despierta, marinero! ¡Tenemos un trabajo que hacer!" - Revy le gritó a Rock y lo pateó mientras dormía.

Cuando se levantó, Revy caminó de regreso al auto donde estaban Dutch, Benny y Broly.

Al regresar, Dutch le preguntó a Revy si su nuevo compañero de Japón todavía estaba en camino. Ella asintió afirmativamente, pero se quejó del tiempo que él tardaba en prepararse.

Finalmente listo, Rock corrió hacia donde los demás estaban esperando.

Después de que todos recibieron los detalles, Rock, Benny, Dutch y Revy se dirigieron a su bote en automóvil mientras Broly volaba detrás de ellos desde lo alto en el cielo.

Lástima que no sabían que era una trampa, preparada por el Sr. Chang, aunque el inconveniente tenía más que ver con perder su valioso tiempo que con el peligro.

 ** _En el mar_**

Broly, Revy, Dutch, Benny y Rock ahora estaban saliendo del golfo en su barco pirata.

Benny estaba en la computadora mientras Rock intentaba atar un nudo con una cuerda gruesa, aunque seguía fallando miserablemente.

Revy, que estaba descansando en el regazo de Broly en la cubierta del bote, finalmente se cansó de la continua torpeza de Rock y terminó atándolo para él.

Después de reprenderlo por su torpeza, Rock le contó sobre su trabajo anterior como empresario en Japón antes de preguntarle sobre su pasado.

Los ojos de Revy repentinamente se pusieron fríos y sin emociones cuando ella también le contó un poco sobre su propio pasado.

De repente, Broly se puso de pie y miró detrás de él al escuchar que Benny notificaba repentinamente a Dutch que varios barcos se les acercaban.

Un total de 6 barcos piratas (3 a cada lado) venían preparándose para atacar a la tripulación de piratas de la Laguna Negra.

Cuando la tripulación en uno de los seis barcos piratas enemigos comenzó a girar las armas de la embarcación hacia su objetivo, vieron lo que parecía un hombre gigante y musculoso con ojos completamente blancos, ojos rojos y cabello rojo y puntiagudo.

Finalmente, le apuntaron con sus armas justo a tiempo, solo para que todas las balas se arrugaran con el impacto de su cuerpo antes de deslizarse y aterrizar inofensivamente en el océano justo al lado del bote.

"¡MALDITA SEA! … ¡Eso ni siquiera lo arañó!" - Gritó horrorizado a uno de los piratas enemigos antes de ser golpeado en el estómago por el legendario Súper Saiyan Dios y romperse en la nada por la energía detrás del golpe.

Ahora todos a bordo gritaban de puro terror ante lo que acababan de presenciar en menos de un minuto, asustados, el capitán del bote se dio la vuelta y trató de huir.

Solo alcanzaron 50 pies antes de que una pequeña bola roja de Ki hiciera contacto con el bote y este estallo, lanzándolos al barco y al tripulante al olvido.

La explosión de la explosión de energía se expandió hacia afuera hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos pies detrás de las otras 5 naves enemigas, lo que por casualidad estaba justo al lado de su propia tripulación.

"¡MALDICION! ¡¿Qué pasó?!" - Benny chilló de terror.

Revy, que ya sabía la respuesta, por supuesto, sonrió.

"¡Fue Broly…Verdad!" - Por unos segundos estuvo en silencio antes de que el sonido de la palma de Benny golpeara contra su frente mientras mentalmente se regañaba por haberse perdido algo tan obvio.

Aun así, eso era demasiado cerca para la comodidad de su gusto, y él tampoco era el único.

Rock se había desmayado al escuchar a Revy mencionar de quién era la fuente de la explosión, mientras que Dutch simplemente negó con la cabeza y suspiró ante el descuido del legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Cómo Revy podía estar tan feliz con esta situación estaba fuera de su alcance, pero al menos el resto de las naves enemigas parecían estar retrocediendo lo más rápido posible.

La explosión masiva tampoco pasó desapercibida por las 5 naves enemigas.

De hecho, todo lo que Broly había hecho desde que había comenzado su asalto a la otra nave había sido observado por varios.

Los pocos que no vieron el inicio del asalto del Dios Saiyajin en una de sus naves todavía vieron muchas gracias a las reacciones del resto de sus compañeros de tripulación.

"¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!...HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ… DE PRISA, ANTES DE QUE... ESE TIPO …NO PUEDE SER…ESTA... ¡VOLANDO!" - Gritaron varios piratas en cada una de las naves enemigas.

A pesar de que los 5 barcos piratas estaban huyendo en diferentes direcciones, el pandemónium aún reinaba en todos ellos.

Algunos perdieron toda esperanza y tomaron sus propias vidas, otros se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacar a sus compañeros de tripulación y aún otros corrían en pánico como un pollo con la cabeza cortada.

El único que sobrevivió fue un tipo que decidió que sus posibilidades de escapar de su atacante aparentemente indestructible serían mejores si intentara nadar de regreso a la costa en lugar de permanecer en el barco y lo logro, cuando cansado llego a la costa, se comunicó con su jefe el Sr. Chang.

 ** _De Vuelta en el Mar_**

Efectivamente, todas las naves enemigas restantes y todos los que estaban en ellas fueron desintegrados en la nada por una explosión de ki rojo lanzada a cada nave, cortesía de Broly.

Ese día nació una nueva leyenda cuando "El terror invencible de la Compañía de la Laguna Negra" propagó a Roanapur como un incendio forestal.

Al regresar al barco pirata de Black Lagoon, el legendario Súper Saiyan Dios se acercó a Revy, que tenía una expresión soñadora pero lujuriosa en su rostro y cerró los labios con ella mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

Al recuperar la consciencia, Rock abrió los ojos para ver a Revy y Broly en medio de otra pelea de besos.

"¿Por qué yo?" - Rock suspiró exasperado antes de recostarse durante el resto del camino.

 ** _Pent-house del Sr. Chang- centro de la ciudad_**

El hombre se estaba volviendo loco al enterarse de lo que pasó con los asesinos que contrato recientemente, para acabar, con Dutch y el resto de Black Lagoon.

Después de la llamada telefónica que recibió de sobreviviente de huyo del pandemónium, rápidamente transfirió una fuerte cantidad de dinero a una cuenta que posee en la islas Caimán y empacando tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de su pent-house, para tomar un helicóptero que lo llevara al aeropuerto, donde su jet privado lo esperaba para llevarlo a su destino, pero la habitación repentinamente se volvió más brillante por una luz de color rojo que parecía estar acercándose a su edificio.

Mirando por la ventana, sus ojos se salieron de su cabeza al ver una gran esfera de ki que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

Gritó de terror cuando la bola de energía entró por la ventana, lo tocó y explotó.

La esfera era de tamaño humano, pero el legendario Dios Súper Saiyajin controló la explosión para evitar que todo lo que no fuera el edificio del Sr. Chang quedara atrapado en la explosión. Sonriendo satisfecho, Broly regresó a Black Lagoon Company para dejar que Revy tuviera "un tiempo a solas con él".

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

En el cuarto de Revy ** _,_** se hallaba un Broly completamente desnudo en su forma legendaria de Dios Súper Saiyajin, incluso cuando dormía, se despertó y se encontró en brazos de una Revy también desnuda.

Anoche hicieron el amor salvajemente y Revy tenía su vientre lleno de esperma mágica de Broly.

"Buenos días, mi legendario Dios Súper Saiyan " - Revy susurró suavemente al oído del amor de su vida, causando escalofríos de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Asintiendo a cambio, Broly cerró los labios con su amada mujer y deslizó su lengua en su boca. Revy gimió en éxtasis mientras profundizaban el beso, sus lenguas chocando y luchando entre sí por el dominio.

A pesar de que Revy, anoche recibió el semen de Broly, todavía quería más, la podre se sentía estremecida, percibe como su coño palpita más y sabe que la verga de Broly muy pronto estaría dentro de su coño o de su culo allí mismo.

Caliente, cerrando los ojos, respirando con agitación, Revy se pregunta cuanta leche tenía su amado Saiyajin Dios, puesto que nadie lo hacía, como lo hacía el.

La sola idea de tragar la poderosa verga en su coño o culo, la moja totalmente.

Si, Revy estaba segura que Broly la había enviciado, no podía resistirse a la idea de pertenecerle a ese guapo dios de cabello rojo, de sentir su coño y su culo, lleno por él.

Y eso quiere ahora, en ese momento.

* LIMON*

Tomando aire, Revy se prepara para ser llenado con aquella gruesa barra de Broly.

La roja cabezota se frota y presiona, separando el esfínter, empujando, abriéndose camino.

Revy muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados, espera ser penetrada por el Saiyan.

Su coño sufre espasmos mientras la siente abriéndose, llenándole el útero lentamente, deslizándose dentro de sus suaves pero a la vez apretadas interioridades, cosa que parece encantarle al dios Saiyajin

Revy se deja caer, gimiendo contenido entre sus labios cerrados, rojos y sensuales, sintiéndola totalmente metida en su interior.

La verga de Broly es condenadamente gruesa, y dolía un poco arroparla, pero sus rugosidades, sus venas llenas, su palpitar intenso le parecía maravilloso.

Eso se sentía tan…caliente.

-Oh, sí, eso es, Mujer… atrápala toda, nena, recuerda que ahora tienes la verga de un hombre de verdad, toda mi verga está enterrada en tu coño dulce y caliente…. Dime, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi verga dentro de tu coño? –le pregunta Broly soberbio, quieto, sintiendo rico que su mujer tenga su tranca tan apretada y succionada ahora.

-Si… -fue todo lo que pudo gemir la pobre chica, su pecho subiendo y bajando, totalmente emocionado.

Al parecer Broly era el único hombre que estaba calentándole de maneras que no puede ni procesar.

-Dime… ¿qué es lo que te gusta?- decía Broly.

-Tu… tu verga. –susurra Revy apenas consiente, su redondo anillo abierto exageradamente para rodearla.

-¿Dónde? –Sigue con las preguntas del macho que domina a sus perras.- ¿Dónde te gusta tener mi verga gorda y dura?

-En mi coño… -reconoce con un jadeo, abriendo los ojos nublados por la intensa emoción que está viviendo.- Me gusta sentirla llenándome el coño…

-Y… ¿en dónde más te gusta sentir mi verga, llenándote? –insiste.

-En… en mi culo también. –le mira a los ojos, sometida y entregada, gozándola como nunca, reconociendo la superioridad sexual del otro.

\- Me encanta tu verga gorda y dura en mi coño mojado y caliente… papi.

Al parecer esto era lo que el poderoso dios súper saiyajin deseaba escuchar.

Sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos, colocó las manos fuertes sobre sus caderas y comenzó a subir y bajar su miembro gordo, metiéndoselo todo y sacándolo de igual forma de su redondo coño, cerrando sus muslos en las redondas y lampiñas nalgas de la chica, que gemía y se estremecía totalmente emocionada.

Broly seguía poseyéndola, sin detenerse, penetrándole, poseyéndole duro, dándole a entender que le pertenecía.

Notar la gruesa barra deslizándose dentro y fuera de su coño, se sentía tan bien que Revy no puede imaginar por qué pensó que podía dolerle, como al principio.

Nada de eso, así era como le gustaba, reconoce echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Broly intensifica sus arremetidas, adentro y afuera, macheteándole una y otra vez el coño completamente excitado.

Estaba atrapada, lo sabía y reconocía de una manera íntima que le erizaba la piel y le cerraba la garganta.

Este hombre viril estaba totalmente caliente y cachondo, forrado de músculos y con una verga enorme, y ella era su mujer, su pareja y su juguete de anoche y parte de esta mañana.

Y la verdad es que la muchacha no cambiaría ese momento de su vida por nada, tan sólo lamentaba… no haberlo conocido antes.

Grita, sorprendido, cuando Broly comienza a embestirle, a cepillarle con fuerza el coño otra vez, cogiéndole duro, a fondo, haciéndole gemir nuevamente, de una manera abandonada, entregada, parecía una putilla que es feliz mientras los machos la sacian.

-Sí, Mujer, así… Hazlo así. –Gruñó Broly.-…gime como una verdadera mujer para mí….eres mi mujer y tu coño está bien lleno con mi verga…¡SIIII!... – Grita Broly - Tómala toda, Mujer, ¡TOMA MI LECHE CALIENTE! –atrapándole nuevamente por la cintura le retiene con fuerza sobre su regazo mientras se corre una y otra vez.

Revy casi desfallece, la siente, el semen hirviente de su amado Broly va recorriéndola, saliendo, estallando en poderosas oleadas de placer que golpean su interior, bañando prácticamente su útero por milésima vez

Revy sentía que la verga de su amado Saiyajin, disparaba semen, cada disparo de esa maravillosa leche, estimula más y más las paredes del coño.

Pero Broly, no estaba satisfecho, el sintió que Revy, quería tener sexo anal y no la iba a dejar con ganas.

Deslizando su verga aun dura por el culito, este le entra toda y de manera intensa, en las paredes de su recto.

-¡Oh, Dios, si! Si… Cógeme… -se le escapa.- ¡Cógeme duro, papi! – gritaba Revy.

-Tranquila, mujer, toda es para ti… -es la ronca y gozosa respuesta del Súper Saiyajin.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad, Revy? –Le pregunta Broly y la joven le mira con mejillas rojas y ojos nublados de lujuria.- Eres una mujer con un coño y un culo suave y caliente que quiere mi verga, ¿no es así?

Por toda respuesta, la joven tan sólo pudo gemir, totalmente entumecido de gusto, cuando su amado Broly comenzó a sacársela y metérsela con fuerza, su venoso e hinchado pene clavándosele una y otra vez en las mojadas entrañas, su pelvis golpeándole también.

Ese redondo agujero se abría y abraza vorazmente la dura mole de carne que la penetraba, parecía demasiado chico, pero lo lograba, cubrir y abrazar todo el tolete en su vaivén, en un momento Revy quedo encima de Broly y comenzó a cabalgarlo como un caballo.

-Oh, sí, nena, cabalga sobre tu potro, apriétalo, ordéñalo, Golazo. –ruge Broly.

Broly se permitió alcanzar el clímax, mientras usaba sus poderes divinos para hacer que su mujer sintiera un placer inconmensurable en su culo y se corriera al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando ambos soltaron un grito de placer, la puerta se abrió.

Al escuchar un grito de horror, Broly y Revy se giraron hacia la puerta en shock para ver a Rock que solo alcanzo a decir… "Hora de trabajar...", el ex hombre de negocios japonés , se desmayó ante la vista que tenía ante él.

Al despertarse 5 minutos después, Rock abrió los ojos al ver a Broly y a Revy frunciéndole el ceño.

"¡Espera, lo siento! ¡Lo juro, no lo sabía! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie!" - El ex hombre de negocios japonés rogó cuando Broly y Revy se enfrentaron al mismo tiempo antes de que Revy suspirara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando mantuviera su promesa de mantener lo que acababa de ver para sí mismo.

* FIN DE LIMON *

"Creo que mejor hay que vestirnosnos, el deber llama" – dijo Revy, algo adolorida, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

Broly solo asintió con la cabeza, se vistieron, para hacer la siguiente misión.

"Antes que nada, Broly gracias por esta oportunidad de estar contigo, por demostrarme este cariño, quería decirte que te amor, Broly…te amo mi dios saiyajin" – decía Revy mientras abrazaba a Broly, el cual correspondía el abrazo

"No gracias a ti por amar a este Saiyajin, prometo que estaré contigo siempre" – dijo Broly antes de besar los labios de Revy

Después del beso ambos salieron de la habitación.

Que nuevas aventuras, le esperan al legendario súper Saiyajin Broly, a su mujer y al resto del Black Lagoon

Bueno Amigos…creo que eso será una historia para otro día

FIN


End file.
